Along Comes Her
by fernandabr
Summary: "I love solitude". That's his motto. But as he gets older, he starts to wonder if that's really the case or just some silly impact quote he uses as a shield to protect himself from hurting. And then, to put that to the real test, along comes Anna... A Seth MacFarlane FanFiction.
1. Meet-Not-So-Cute

"Happy birthday again, man! Here's another one to you!" some guy I'm pretty sure I have never seen in my entire life raises a glass to me before I get into my car and my driver for the night leaves the club behind us, heading straight home.

42\. I just turned 42.

Yeah, the last few years have been great. It's not easy to be one of the biggest TV Show runners in America. An amazing career. I'm busy 24/7. All the awards I've gotten, the albums I've released, the movies I've written and directed… I even hosted the Oscars, for Christ Sake!

I'm a pretty damn lucky son of a bitch!

But still, at 42, I am, yet again, going home to an empty bed, feeling as lonely as usual.

Looking over the car window, I sigh loudly when, all of a sudden, the driver stops the car abruptly and I almost hit my face on the front seat.

"What the fuck was that?" I yell at the driver.

"Sorry, Mr. Macfarlane, but that lady showed up out of nowhere!" the driver practically yells in disbelief.

I step out of my car, ready for an argument, which is unlike me, but maybe it will help me get ride of these blues and cheer me up a little.

"Hey! What's wrong with you showing out of nowhere like that? Who even walks in LA anyways, specially at 2 in the morning?" I walk towards the woman that has her back to me while she is trying to put one of her shoes back on.

"It's none of your business! You almost killed me!"

"It wasn't him, I was the one driving." the driver steps out of the car in an attempt to cover my ass "Go back into the car, please, Mister."

"Oh, sorry, go back in there, little man, and let the adults talk here." she teases me.

"Hey!" the driver warns her.

"What? He can't talk for himself?" she looks at me "What are you? You know what, don't even bother. I bet you are just another one of these stupid Hollywood brats."

"That's enough" the driver warns again, but I'm angry enough as I walk towards her.

"I can defend myself just fine, but turns out none of this is our fault, it's yours for just -" I stop myself as I get close enough from her to realize she has her eyes and nose red, probably from crying "Are you crying? Are you hurt?" I touch her shoulder, in a stupid attempt to calm her down.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Just go, leave me alone." she tries to run away, but twists her foot and falls on the floor "Fuck!"

"Hey, here, let me help you." I try to reach out for her, but see she's already crying her eyes out "Oh, great!" I say under my breath.

"What? You little brat can't handle a woman crying? Fine! Then leave! I don't even know why you stopped anyways! I was just minding my own business…"

"You almost caused an accident when you ran out of nowhere in front of the car!" the driver can't believe the situation.

"Chris, that's ok, I got this. Just go back to the car and take it off the middle of the street. I'll be right there" I ask my driver and he does as he is told "Listen, calm down. You are clearly upset and you're right, it's none of my business what's going on, but look." I point out to her right ankle "You've twisted your ankle. It's fucking bad. Let me help you, take you to a hospital or something. That's all. You don't have to talk to me or anything. I'll just give you a ride. The driver is paid for the whole night already". I give her a smile to convince her to let me help her.

"I don't' need you, I'll be fine. I don't even know why you're trying to help me anyways".

"I know you don't need me" Jeez, what a stubborn ass "I'm asking myself why I'm helping you, crazy girl, but I can't just leave you crying your eyes out with an ankle the size of a volleyball in the middle of the streets at 2 in the morning!" she looks at her ankle, realizing for the first time how bad the situation is "Come on. I won't offer again. And God knows what weirdo is gonna stop next to try and help you." I make and air quote for the word help "I'm guessing I'm your best bet, crazy girl." I stand up and offer my hand out to her.

She looks at her ankle again, and then up at me, her ankle one more time and sighs loudly.

"Fine! I'll help you and I'll be your good deed of the year." She rolls her eyes out as she reaches for my hand.

As she stands up, I realize not only that she is a tall girl, as tall as I am, but also that she has the most amazing hazel eyes.

'Hm… This might get interesting.' I tell myself as she leans on me and hops with her good foot to my car 'Happy birthday to me' I think again before closing the car door.


	2. Worst Night Ever

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I came all the way from New York for this?" I literally scream at Josh and run out his apartment.

I can barely see, as the stupid tears take over and I can't stop crying.

I walk as fast as I can, but these stupid heels are killing me! Gosh, I don't even know where I wear hills anyways! I make a mental note never to wear heels again and then I stop. All of a sudden, bright lights hit me and I stop, petrified.

After what probably was 3 seconds but felt like 3 hours, I realize I'm still up, nothing happened to me, the car has stopped a few steps away, so we are all fine. But I do realize I lost a shoe, so I go back for it.

"Hey! What's wrong with you showing out of nowhere like that? Who even walks in LA anyways, specially at 2 in the morning?"

Is this creep for real? I turn around and yell at him.

"It's none of your business! You almost killed me!"

"It wasn't him, I was the one driving." another guy shows up and that confuses the hell out of me "Go back into the car, please, Mister."

I cant' believe it. I was almost hit by a Richie Rich driver? Only in LA...

"Oh, sorry, go back in there, little man, and let the adults talk here." I tease the Richie Rich guy who, of course, is dressing way too formal, with pants, a jacket, shiny shoes, a fancy shirt... Everything but a tie.

"Hey!" the driver calls out.

"What? He can't talk for himself?" I say to the man who I just now realize is way too tall and is clearly dressed as a driver would "What are you?" I turn back to the shorter one "You know what, don't even bother. I bet you are just another one of those stupid Hollywood brats."

"That's enough" the driver turns to me again, but I see the Short Richie Rich walk towards me.

"I can defend myself just fine, but turns out none of this is our fault, it's yours for just -" he stops talking all of sudden and starts to look puzzled at me. Hm... He's cute... "Are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Shit, I let my guard down and he gets too close. When he touches my shoulder, I overreact.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Just go, leave me alone." Yeah, totally overreact, but this is a nightmare. Just wanna go back to New York and forget this night. I try to walk away from this whole scene, but these stupid heels get the best of me again and I fall down "Fuck!"

"Hey, here, let me help you." Richie approaches me, I try to keep it under control but this is just too much humiliation for one night and I burst out in tears "Oh, great!" I hear him whisper.

"What? You little brat can't handle a woman crying? Fine! Then leave! I don't even know why you stopped anyways! I was just minding my own business..."

"You almost caused an accident when you ran out of nowhere in front of the car!" the driver said.

Richie said something to the driver, not sure what, because I tune out. Going through the events of the day I would never believe if someone had told me earlier that this day, the day that was suppose to be the perfect day, would end with me lying down on a LA street sobbing around two totally strangers that almost killed me. This night just keeps getting worst.

"Listen, calm down. You are clearly upset and you're right, it's none of my business what's going on, but look. You've twisted your ankle. It's fucking bad. Let me help you, take you to a hospital or something. That's all. You don't have to talk to me or anything. I'll just give you a ride. The driver is paid for the whole night already".

"I don't' need you, I'll be fine. I don't even know why you're trying to help me anyways".

"I know you don't need me, I'm asking myself why I'm helping you, crazy girl, but I can't just leave you crying your eyes out with an ankle the size of a volleyball in the middle of the streets at 2 in the morning!" I look down and can't believe the size of my ankle. Definitely the worst night of my life "Come on. I won't offer again. And God knows what weirdo is gonna stop next to try and help you. I'm guessing I'm your best bet, crazy girl."

The guy has a point. He's bad, but with my luck, I'm sure the next one that I'll ask for help will be much worst. I look at my ankle again... When I look up at him, I see he has his hand out for me and a grin on his face. Hm... He has such sweet eyes... Bad guys don't have sweet eyes, do they?

"Fine! I'll help you and I'll be your good deed of the year." I try my best to pretend I'm not happy with this situation.

As I stand up, I realize he is not actually short, he may even be 2 inches taller than me. And those sweet eyes...

'Hm... Then again, it might not be the worst night of my life.' I tell myself as I enter his car.


	3. Challenge Accepted

"So, what hospital should I take you to?" I ask her, as she seems to be better. Well, at least she is not sobbing anymore.

"I actually do not know. It's my first time in LA, got here earlier today."

"Oh…" I remember it's been a long time since I myself have been to a hospital "Well, I'm not a hospital specialist either… I have my own physician that takes my house calls."

"Of course you do." I see her rolling her eyes out.

"Hey, don't judge me!" I chuckled. She's actually amusing me. I guess she has no idea who I am, so I better introduce myself "So, I'm Seth. And you are?"

"I'm Anna." she sighs "I'm sorry. I'm usually not a bitch, but I had a terrible day."

"And it does not seem your night was any better." I look at her ankle once again. It's getting bigger, if that's even possible.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Well, I'm known to be quite the prince charming, so let me work my magic and save the rest of your night." I turn to the driver "Chris, lets just go to my place and I'll call Dr. Hess on our way there."

"Hey! I can't go to your place! I don't even know you! I'll google the nearest ER and you just leave me there and I'll wing it."

"You can't wing a sprained ankle! Don't be so crazy, Crazy Anna."

"Yeah, I'd rather take my chance winging it than with you. You might be a sex maniac for all I know."

"Well, if you must know, I am indeed a sex maniac." I try my best serious face "But that does not mean I can't help with your busted ankle. I am a man of many talents."

"It's not busted, it's just… OW!" she screams as she tries to move her ankle a little.

"Yeah, not busted, it seems to be great." my time to roll my eyes out as I grab my phone and text Dr. Hess to meet me at my place ASAP. He texts me back right away with an ETA of 30 minutes. I have no idea how much I'm paying for this doctor, but sure as hell must be a lot since he seems to be ready to go 24/7 "Well, the doctor is on his way. He'll be at my place in half an hour." I look out the window to see where we're at "And seems like we just arrived, so you'll have 30 minutes with me all for yourself! Lucky lady! Some would kill for that!"

"Yeah, can't believe my luck!"

"I love me some sarcasm." I wink at her "But you know what? I accept this challenge and I am gonna make these 30 minutes the best minutes of your day!"

"That's not hard at all. With the day I had, just get me a chair to rest in and you'll win the challenge."

"Oh, no. I'm not just gonna win it. I'm gonna excel at it! You just come with me and enjoy the ride." I get out of the car, and once again, offer my hand out to her.

I am a prince. How come no one ever casted me as one? Oh well, I might just have to write, produce and direct me on that role.


	4. Crazy Anna

Now that I'm inside his car, and I guess the adrenaline of this terrible night is running out, I start to feel the pain. I gently rub my ankle to see if I can get an idea of how bad it is. If only Josh was here, he'd take care of me…

"So, what hospital should I take you to?" he asks me, taking my mind off of my wonderings.

"I actually do not know. It's my first time in LA, got here earlier today."

"Oh… Well, I'm not a hospital specialist either… I have my own physician that takes my house calls."

"Of course you do." I roll my eyes. Jeez, what a tight ass.

"Hey, don't judge me!" he chuckles. Such a cute tight ass. "So, I'm Seth. And you are?"

"I'm Anna." I got into his car without even knowing his name. Very sharp, Anna. But he is being so nice, more than he should be "I'm sorry. I'm usually not a bitch, but I had a terrible day."

"And it does not seem your night was any better."

"Yeah, you can say that." I follow his look to my ankle and realize it's getting worse.

"Well, I'm known to be quite the prince charming, so let me work my magic and save the rest of your night. Chris, lets just go to my place and I'll call Dr. Hess on our way there."

"Hey! I can't go to your place! I don't even know you! I'll google the nearest ER and you just leave me there and I'll wing it." he is nice, but taking me to his place is way too much. He doesn't look like a serial killer, but maybe that's what turns killers into serial killers: not looking like one. What am I saying? I think the pain is getting the best of me…

"You can't wing a sprained ankle! Don't be so crazy, Crazy Anna."

Crazy Anna? Who does he think he is to start with stupid nicknames? We've known each other for 3 seconds and he is already annoying me.

"Yeah, I'd rather take my chance winging it than with you. You might be a sex maniac for all I know."

"Well, if you must know, I am indeed a sex maniac. But that does not mean I can't help with your busted ankle. I am a man of many talents."

"It's not busted, it's just… OW!" now it hits me hard. The pain is almost insufferable as I try to move my leg a little.

"Yeah, not busted, it seems to be great. Why don't you run a marathon tomorrow?"

I ignore his smirk comment because the pain is really terrible. I wish I never left New York in the first place.

"Well, the doctor is on his way. He'll be at my place in half an hour. And seems like we just arrived, so you'll have 30 minutes with me all to yourself! Lucky lady! Some would kill for that!"

"Yeah, can't believe my luck!" I decide to give into his attempts to help me because God knows I need help here. I don't know anyone in the city besides Josh and right now, this Seth fellow is my safest bet. I just wanna get this over with and go back home.

"I love me some sarcasm." he winks at me and for a brief second, my heart warms up. 'What was that?' I think to myself.

"But you know what? I accept this challenge and I am gonna make these 30 minutes the best minutes of your day!"

"That's not hard at all. With the day I had, just get me a chair to rest in and you'll win the challenge."

"Oh, no. I'm not just gonna win it. I'm gonna excel at it! You just come with me and enjoy the ride."

I take his hand and get out of the car. When I do, I'm standing in front of the biggest house I've ever seen in my entire life.

'Hm… maybe he's not a serial killer after all. Serial killers would have to be more low profile and this house is anything but low profile. Let's see how this 30-minute challenge unfolds.' I think as I hop my way to the front door, leaning on him.


	5. Flirting

"So, welcome to my humble abode" I tell as I help her hop inside my house.

"You don't get to be humble, Mister. I don't know what it is that you do, and I'm not sure I even want to, but..." she stops all of a sudden "Wait! Is today your birthday?!" she sounds excited, as she can't help but notice all the stupid balloons with Happy Birthdays, flowers and gift boxes gathered on the foyer.

"Well, not anymore. It's way past midnight, so don't worry, you are not ruining my birthday."

"Still, happy birthday! I love birthdays!"

"You do? I used to, I don't know if I do anymore. Last year I threw a stupidly huge party here. This year I just was just like: eh… let me go out and when I'm done, I won't have to throw people out or hide from them, I'll just leave." we get to the living room "Here, have a seat." I help her sit down and put her foot up on the couch.

"My feet are gross, I don't want to get your couch dirty!"

She is definitely not being as bitchy as she was before.

"Don't worry about that. Remember? I'm Richie Rich and if it gets dirty, someone will clean it tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. You probably have 300 employees working on this house."

"307 to be more exact."

"And where do you keep them all?"

"In the dungeon, of course. They are only allowed out during daytime."

She giggles. And it takes me by surprise because it's the most amazing sound I've ever heard in my entire life. I realize I'm staring at her so I take my phone off my pocket.

"So, let me text Dr. Hess and I'll get you something to drink." I turn around, heading to the kitchen.

"I'm actually ok, thank you though. Can you just… stay with me, please?" she looks down, a little timid.

I'm taken aback. And that doesn't happen very often.

"Yeah, sure." I look around deciding where's safest for me to sit. I've had a little to drink, and a little for me is a lot, so I don't trust myself near this girl, since she's clearly starting to look more attractive to me by the minute. I sit on a chair not so far from the couch, but safe enough.

"I don't think I've said this before, but thank you. Really."

"Hey, don't mention. I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing I left a crazy lady with her busted ankle all alone on a deserted street. Even crazy people deserve help." I smile. Am I flirting?

"Specially when it comes to a prince charming. I think it's a job requirement, helping people, even the crazy ones, isn't it?"

"You are absolutely right! I can't lose my job! How am I gonna be able to take care of my 300 employees then? They depend on me!"

"307!" she adds with a smirk. I smile big.

Flirting. Definitely. Shame on me! She's hurt! She's only here for my help. Help that I myself offered, by the way.

An awkward silence falls. She plays with her hands. I think of something to say to break the silence but I'm saved by the doorbell.

"Here's the doctor!" I abruptly say, heading to the front door.


	6. Stupid Anna

"So, welcome to my humble abode" he tells me the minute we get inside his ridiculously big house.

I'm in awe. It's not only a big house, but its style is very classic, with modern bits and pieces. It's amazing! And I'm probably only seeing one tenth of it.

"You don't get to be humble, Mister. I don't know what it is that you do, and I'm not sure I even want to, but..." I realize, as I look around, that there are a lot of balloons and boxes on this entrance "Wait! Is today your birthday?!"

"Well, not anymore. It's way past midnight, so don't worry, you are not ruining my birthday."

"Still, happy birthday! I love birthdays!" I really do! I don't know why I'm so excited about this stranger's birthday, but still, I am.

"You do? I used to, I don't know if I do anymore. Last year I threw a stupidly huge party here. This year I just was just like: eh… let me go out and when I'm done, I won't have to throw people out or hide from them, I'll just leave." I wanna interrupt and say that's just lunatic not enjoying your own birthday, but the pain hits me again "Here, have a seat." he helps me sitting down.

"My feet are gross, I don't want to get your couch dirty!"

I'm starting to feel too comfy too fast with this fellow. Maybe it's the sweetness in his eyes or maybe the low tone of his voice that is starting to get to me, but I just wanna change that idea that he probably has, that I'm such an ungrateful bitch.

"Don't worry about that. Remember? I'm Richie Rich and if it gets dirty, someone will clean it tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. You probably have 300 employees working on this house."

"307 to be more exact."

"And where do you keep them all?"

"In the dungeon, of course. They are only allowed out during daytime."

I giggle. One minute, he's looking at me, the other, he takes his phone off his pocket trying to avoid eye contact. Awkward. Maybe he thought I was flirting. And maybe I was? Stupid Anna, stop!

"So, let me text Dr. Hess and I'll get you something to drink." he says as he turns around and starts leaving the room.

And then it hits me: I don't want him to leave. We've been next to each other for 30 minutes, maybe, tops! But still, it's been the best 30 minutes of the day. So no, I don't want him to go get me something to drink. I'm not even thirsty!

"I'm actually ok, thank you though. Can you just… stay with me, please?"

I realize I can't ask him anything else. He's already taking care of me way more than he should.

"Yeah, sure."

Yeah, he is definitely uncomfortable. I look around and notice an enormous Bosendorfer piano. I smile fondly, as it looks just like my father's. Well, my father's isn't as brand new and as shiny as his, but still... At least, my father plays. This guy must have never touched his. Probably just a decorating piece.

Here I am, judging him again without even knowing him.

"I don't think I've said this before, but thank you. Really." I try to make up for the judgments in my mind.

"Hey, don't mention. I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing I left a crazy lady with her busted ankle all alone on a deserted street. Even crazy people deserve help."

"Specially when it comes to a prince charming. I think it's a job requirement, helping people, even the crazy ones, isn't it?" I smile. Am I flirting?

"You are absolutely right! I can't lose my job! How am I gonna be able to take care of my 300 employees then? They depend on me!"

"307!" call back to the silly joke he made before. Yeah. I'm flirting. Someone stop me, please?

An awkward silence falls. I play with my hands. I'm just about to comment on the piano, when I hear the doorbell.

"Here's the doctor!" he says, abruptly heading to the front door, trying to get away from the Crazy Anna whom he just met and is clearly flirting with him.


	7. Doc is in the House

"Hey Dr. Hess, thank you so much for coming this late."

"You don't have to worry, Seth. I took an oath to help patients, so, that's what I'm doing here. Now, how can I help?"

"It's actually not me, but a girl that showed up out of nowhere in front of my car. We almost hit her, but my driver is great, so he was able to prevent that. But I guess she hurt her ankle during the confusion. Here, let's go to the living room, she's sitting there."

Dr. Hess is pretty familiar with my house, so we just go straight to the living room.

When we get there, I see it in her face that the pain is getting to her.

"Anna, this is Dr. Hess, he's here to help now, and I promise you'll be fine." I smile to show her my support. God, it looks like it hurts like hell. I just realize she is pretty tough. I haven't seen her cry (well, not because of the injury, anyways) or anything. If it were me, I'd be bawling my eyes out. God, I'm such a baby.

"Hey Anna, nice to meet you. Now let's see how we can fix you."

I stand next to her by the couch as the doctor exams her. He tries some moves on her ankle to see how bad it is. She seems to be handling it pretty well, up until this one move that makes her scream in pain and, probably as a reflex, grasp my hand. I look down at that image and, surprisingly, I feel joy.

She keeps holding my hand until the end of the exam.

"So, I can't say for now how bad it is because we are gonna have to take an x-ray first, see if it damaged any tendons or ligaments when you sprained it. For now, I'm gonna have to immobilize it and then I'm gonna ask you to go by my clinic tomorrow for the x-ray."

"I'm leaving tomorrow! I have a red eye to New York.

"I highly recommend you do not travel with a sprained ankle, specially this early on, when it's this swollen. You are gonna have to, first, rest and rest for real, so the swollen goes down fast. If you do travel this early on, the pressure on the plane will make it way worst for recovery."

"But I have to work on Monday!

"I understand, but you can't move too much for at least 5 days, depending on how serious it is, and we are only going to find that out tomorrow when we have the x-ray in hand. I'll sign you a medical leave, of course, but I strongly recommend you stay put for, at least, 1 week."

"Oh, God…" she seems on the verge of crying again when the doctor gets up.

"I'm going to my car and get you a walker boot and I'll be right back so we can start the immobilization part right away. It will help with the swollen."

"Thank you" she says.

"Thanks, Dr. Hess, I'll walk you to the door."

"Don't worry, I know the way. Stay with her and I'll be right back."

She just now releases my hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. I sit down right next to her.

"Hey, hey! Look at me, it's ok! We're gonna take care of it. It's just a sprained ankle. We can do it!"

"But I have work on Monday and…" she has her head down.

"Listen, clearly I don't know one single thing about you other than you name, but I can talk to your boss or whoever you want me to and I'll say it was all my fault."

"But it was your fault…"

"What? Are we getting into that again?" I frown and then notice she lifts her head up a bit and smile. I smile too, recognizing she's teasing me.

"I'm so sorry. It was totally my fault. And God only knows how long it's gonna take for me to get better and…"

"Hey, it's ok! We are doing the x-ray tomorrow and I'm sure it won't be bad. It's gonna come up as a light sprained ankle case thingy and you'll be able to get rid of me in no time."

"No! I'll be out of your way tonight! I'll just get a room in a hotel for the night. Do not worry about me. You've done more than enough! Who would get me a doctor in the middle of the night without asking for anything in return?"

"Hey, I never said I didn't want anything in return!" I wink at her and she giggles again. That amazing sound.

She looks behind me to the doctor reentering my living room with a walker boot. He places it delicately on her ankle.

"This is a great boot, you see how it goes all the way up to almost your knee? It means we're getting it pretty immobilized so you don't need crutches. You can walk with this. You are probably gonna feel some pain during these first hours, but you won't get the injury worst, so you're safe to walk for now. Try to do it as little as possible, but it's ok when you do."

"Thank you, Dr. Hess" I appreciate the good doctor that is here in my house at almost 4 in the morning.

"Don't mention. I'm gonna leave you these 2 pills, you take them just in case the pain in unbearable. If you can handle it, then don't. I'm gonna wait for you tomorrow in my clinic. I believe Seth is gonna take you?"

"No! He's done too much. I'll take a cab and go. If you could just give me your card and…"

"Oh, don't be such a Crazy Anna. Of course I'll take you. I'll call you when we're on our way." I state since tomorrow is Sunday and I know he's gonna open the clinic just for us.

"That's perfect. And get some rest. Sleep in. And whenever you're up, just let me know and we'll do the x-ray. I guess I'm gonna go now." I shake his hand and he shakes Anna's "If you need anything, anything at all, just call, ok? And get some rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Hess." she says as she tries to get up, but fail and falls down on the couch. I instinctively jump to help her.

"You ok?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to learn how to walk with this thingy."

"But it looks really awesome! You have robot foot now! I'm jealous!"

I realize I'm starting at her, with a stupid smile on. The doctor coughs and takes me off my stupor.

"I'll walk you out, Doctor." and I leave the awkward scene behind, trailing to the door.


	8. Smart Anna

When they both leave to the door, I grab my purse and fetch my iPhone.

7 missed calls. 1 is from my mom (I don't know what it is, but every single day I have a missed call from my mom), 2 are from Millie and 4 are from Josh. Fuck Josh.

I also get a text back from the one I sent Millie right after leaving Josh's house. It reads _"Answer my call! Or call me when you get this. I'm fucking worried! It's morning here already and you woke me up, I'm probably not gonna be able to get much sleep now, so CALL ME!"_

I can't call her from this house. Gotta get to the hotel first.

"So… How's my favorite robot feeling?" Seth re-enters his leaving room with both hands down his pockets. So cute.

"Silly…" I stick my tongue out. Why, God, why would I do that? "I guess there's not much to do now but wait." I go through my phone "I was already checking some hotels around the area… This is Beverly Hills, right?" he shakes his head yes and he gets closer and sit on the chair in front of me "So, I found one, The Garland Hotel, that seems really nice and not that expensive, so I'll just call an Uber and…"

"Not a chance."

"What?" I look up at him.

"You are not staying at a hotel. You can't even stand up, let alone take care of yourself with that foot. You stay here for the night, I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow and then you are free to go, but I doubt you'll ever want to leave once you get the royal treatment I can provide here."

"Tempting! But really, I…"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. It's 4 in the fucking morning! You are not checking into a hotel now! I have a guesthouse, you can stay there, it's totally private, so we won't even cross paths if you don't want to."

I contemplate the invitation that is being forced down my throat. It is indeed tempting to stay in this McMansion and it would be great to have him (or probably he'll just send me one of his helpers when they are awake) helping me around and get to the doctor.

"Ok. You won. I'm staying."

"Smart Anna." he gets up from the chair and stand in front of me on the couch "Now let's get you to bed so you can get some rest before going to the doctor."

I stand up, and yet again, fall back on the couch. I shake my head in desolation. This is gonna be harder than I thought. When the tears are starting to come back, I feel my waist and legs being grabbed by someone. When I look up, Seth already has taken me on his arms.

"What are you doing? You're crazy! Take me down!" I fight a little, being careful not to shake my ankle.

"If we wait for you to get up and move, we'll still be in the living room when it's time to get to the doctor and I don't know you, but I'd love to get some sleep tonight."

I sigh. He's right. I need some sleep.

I realized that I doze off on our way to the guesthouse, because when I open my eyes again, I'm being put in an amazing bed. It feels like a cloud, really.

"Oh my God, what is this bed? Can I marry it? It's amazing!" I try hugging the bed.

"Hey, told you you'd never want to leave. So, this is the guesthouse and it's all yours! There's the little kitchen, the bathroom is that way, the little living room in front of us and the bedroom, here, of course."

There's nothing little here. It is bigger than most apartments I've ever lived in back in New York.

"Yeah, I can get used to it."

"So, there's new toothbrush, toothpaste, and everything you might need in the bathroom. If you do need anything else, just let me know. Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in so you text me if you need something."

I hand him my phone and soon enough he gives it back. I check it and see he's saved his number on my Contact List as "Richie Rich". I giggle. So silly.

"So, you get some rest, girl." he awkwardly shakes his hand goodbye and gets out of the guesthouse.

I should brush my teeth and call Millie, but I'm so exhausted now that everything is apparently taken care of, that I collapse on the bed, my mind finally resting for the first time that day.


	9. How Bizarre

_**Author's Note: Guys, hey! See that I've had several reads on my fanfic. So happy! If you could please do this writer a huge fave and favorite the chapters you enjoy, I'd love you for that! :)**_

 _ **Also, if you could send me your feedback, I'd love you even more!**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

I can't really sleep. I don't know why. It's almost 5 a.m., my night was hectic, I do feel tired, but somehow, I can't sleep.

I keep going over and over the events of the night. When did she turn from a pain in the ass to someone I'd totally flirt with? Maybe it was the situation. The whole damsel in distress thingy. Man can turn into caveman sometimes, trying to prove he can take care of a woman. So sad, but that's probably what happened tonight.

But she is cute. God, how cute is she? Gorgeous hazel eyes! And gorgeous ass… And gorgeous rack… and gorgeous… Ok! Enough!

Tomorrow, doctor's appointment and then she's gone. And we'll carry on with both our separate lives.

But why I am trying so hard to make her not want to leave?

I must have slept because when I open my eyes, it's bright outside. I check my phone: 9:30. Perfect. I slept for like 4 hours. Thank God it's Sunday so I don't have to go to the office until tomorrow.

I go down to the kitchen and Mary is there.

"Good morning, Mary."

"Good morning, Mr. McFarlane. Can I get you anything?"

I see that the table is set for breakfast.

"Actually, can you help me with a tray? I have a guest in the guestroom and I think I'll get her some breakfast."

"Of course, Mr. McFarlane. Should I make it just for 1 or…"

"No, you can have it set for 2. I'll have breakfast with her. It's easier that way."

"Of course. I'll get that done in a minute and I'll bring it to the guesthouse."

"Thank you, Mary, but I'll take it myself, no worries. Just have it done, please, I'll go upstairs brush my teeth real quick and I'll be right back."

"Ok, Mr. MacFarlane."

I realize I'm gonna need help opening the door since both my hands are holding the heavy tray, and also, I can't just barge in. So I lightly kick the door. I see someone coming through the glass door.

"Hey…" she looks even more beautiful in the morning light than I remembered from last night.

"Hey. Thought you might be hungry, so I had my little elves work this for us." I show off the tray for her and she steps to the side so I can get into the guesthouse.

"Wow! They work hard, your little elves."

"Oh, they do." I put the tray down on the dinner table.

"Thank you so much. You shouldn't have." she seems a little embarrassed. Maybe I'm pushing too hard?

"I can leave you alone if you'd rather…"

"No! It's fine!" she takes a deep breath "I'm sorry. Got a call from my friend earlier today." she sits down and I sit in front of her "She tried to call me last night, she was obviously worried because I didn't pick it up until now and so I had to update her on, well, everything." she seems upset as I hand her a cup of coffee "Thank you." she smiles sweetly at me and I don't feel like I'm intruding anymore "I have to thank you again for everything and…"

"Hey. It's ok. You've thanked me enough. I'm doing this for my own benefit. Helping a beautiful lady is not a hassle at all." I smirk.

"I see. So it's all about my looks then?" she teases.

"Of course! I'm a very busy man and I am very picky when it comes to helping others."

"Well, I'll make sure to thank my mom and dad for my looks that saved me on so many occasions before and yet again!"

I chuckle. She giggles. It's rare and so nice to meet a girl with this sense of humor, who can actually understand my sarcasm.

"So…" she continues as she takes a bite of her omelet "When is… Oh my God! This omelet is amazing!" she rolls her eyes out and takes another bite. She's adorable. "Yummy. So… when is the doctor's appointment?"

"He said to give him a call before going there. I don't think he's working today, he will probably just go to the clinic to meet us, so we just have to let him know when we're ready to leave."

"I can't even imagine how it must be to have a doctor on call like that."

"It came with the money, I guess. Some things just... showed up. I woke up one day and I had a bunch of people and service at my disposal."

It really did come out of nowhere, but I've always worked pretty hard for that.

"And what exactly is it that you do?"

"Well… I have a…"

A phone starts ringing. She abruptly stands up and hurries to answer her phone that is on the bed. She checks the caller ID. She seems angry as she turns the call down and clearly turns her iPhone off.

"I'm sorry about that…" she sits back down. She is airy and clearly disturbed by the call she got.

"Is everything ok? Don't mean to intrude or anything."

"It's fine, everything is fine." she takes another sip of her coffee "I'm sorry, Seth, but do you mind calling the doctor? I'd like to speed this up, maybe he'll let me go back home today…"

"Oh…" I'm taken aback. I thought we were having a nice conversation and then, all of a sudden, this "Sure. I'll call him. I left my phone in my room, I'll leave you to your things and I'll be right back so we can leave, ok?" I stand up ready to leave the guesthouse.

"Thank you so much, you're being so nice to me."

She hugs me. A real hug. A warm hug. And I melt a little.

Bizarre. What is this?


	10. Soothing

Awkward. There's no other way to describe it. An awkward hug.

I break it off and look down.

"So… yeah… I'll meet you at the front door in 10, is that ok?"

"Hm…" yes, he felt the awkwardness "Yeah, sure, sure. See you at the front door then."

He leaves the guesthouse and shuts the door behind him.

I wait 10 seconds to make sure he can't listen to me and yell "What the hell was that?"

Why would I hug him for more than 5 seconds? Actually, why would I hug him at all?

I'm a mess. I'm so tired. So much so, that you know what? I don't feel pain anymore! And I can perfectly walk with this robot foot now. Of course I woke up a little earlier today to try and get the hang of it, but when I woke up, the pain was pretty much gone. I just had to get used to the limping this cast thingy provides, but once I got that right, I felt like even running again.

But… wait… He didn't even notice that. He didn't ask me about my foot and didn't seem to notice I was walking without his help.

Maybe he doesn't wanna touch the subject thinking I might go all victim on him and never leave. Maybe pretend everything is according to plan so I can leave already. But… I don't think I wanna leave…

And he seemed to have enjoyed our breakfast talk.

Until Josh's call. I thought ignoring all his calls from last night and all 5 of them earlier today would make it clear I don't wanna talk to him. Well… Not now anyways… Have to stop and think about everything. I haven't had the time to do so yet… But I do have to get my suitcase out of his house somehow…

I grab my phone and text Millie _"Can you do me a HUGE favor? Since I don't intent to talk to Josh anytime soon, do you mind calling him or sending him a text asking him to leave my luggage with the doorman so I can pick it up today? I don't have any clean clothes or anything with me. Please? Pretty please?"_

Ok, since I don't have any of my stuff with me, I just brush my teeth, fix my hair a little with the comb I find in the bathroom and get my purse, ready to leave the guestroom. When I get to the door, my phone vibrates _"Of course, hun. I'm on it!"_ I smile and thank God for Millie.

When I get to the front door, I actually get to notice him better than when we were having breakfast. He's on his phone, with his back to me. He's wearing jeans, a gray T-shirt, black sneakers (laceless Chuck Taylors) and a baseball cap. So much different from the tight-ass I met last night. I like this guy much better.

I smile to myself and head towards him just as he turns around and notices me.

"Yeah, just have that on the Dropbox and I'll check it as soon as I get back to my place, ok? Thanks."

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your call."

"No, that was nothing, don't worry. So, the doctor said he was on his way to the clinic, so… Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Now, let me help… Wait! I hadn't realized until now that you are walking all by yourself! What an air-head!" he hits himself on the forehead. I giggle "Way to go, girl! You've mastered the robot foot! How's the pain?"

"Actually, I don't feel pain anymore. It's weird walking with this, since I can't actually feel the floor or anything, but no pain."

"That's great! Then maybe Dr. Hess will let you travel earlier than expected."

"Yeah… Hopefully…" I try my best fake smile.

"So, I took the car out already, it's right outside so you don't have to walk too much."

"Thanks. And where's the driver?"

"Oh, I gave him the day off." we get to his car and he opens the door for me "I'll be your driver for the day, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, Mr." he tries to help me inside and, even though I'm totally fine to do that by myself, I accept his help. Shame on me.

"Buckle up."

"Ready."

"His clinic is really close. It will take us 5 minutes to get there." he says as he sets his GPS.

"Ok." I look around the inside of the car for the first time and notice this huge touch screen panel that is displaying the navigation system at the moment "Oh, is this a Tesla?" I shouldn't have showed this much enthusiasm, but I do love cars.

"Well, yes, it is, Miss Car and Driver."

"It's so cool. I've never been inside one before. It's really cool! And how very green of you, sir."

"If you knew me, you'd realize I'm an advocate of science, sometimes I tend to go a little overboard. And Global Warming is a reality and a deep concern of mine, so, yep. I am very green indeed."

"Good. So we have that in common, being green. Of course, I don't have a Tesla, but, since I live in New York, I obviously don't owe a car just like pretty much everyone I know that lives in city. So, I am also doing my part to save the planet."

"Good girl!" he smiles and keeps driving.

I realize that, even though there's a silence in the car, it's not an awkward silence. Somehow, if feels right. Everything does. Being in the car with this stranger, driving around L.A., not really talking, but just… being. It's nice. Really nice. I haven't felt like that in a while.

I look at him. He seems… calm. I was so used to having an anxious guy by my side and now, this… This is so… Soothing.


	11. Surprising

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it as much as I am writing it!**_

 _ **Please, give me some feedback so I know you're out there!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

I don't really pay attention to what Dr. Hess says the entire appointment.

I keep coming back to one detail: that earlier today, while we were having breakfast, I totally forgot she had hurt her ankle. I didn't ask how it was, I didn't ask if she needed help, God, I didn't even noticed she had the damn ankle braces on!

I was just genuinely happy to be having breakfast with her. I was just enjoying her company. I just wanted to be with her. I was totally selfish, wanting to have this woman with me this morning, not caring for why she was there, but only caring that she was.

I keep staring at her as she sits on the chair right next to me, listening to the Doctor. She is just a regular girl. Ok, she's pretty, and not Hollywood pretty. A real life pretty. Maybe that's it? No, that's not it. I'm not that shallow. Maybe the kindness I sense coming from her. She has that sweetness you can't really explain. And I know nothing about her, not one damn thing other than her name, and still, she mesmerizes me.

What is it about this damn woman?!

I wake up from my thoughts when I see her getting up and shaking Dr. Hess' hand.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Hess! You have no idea how happy I am!"

What did I miss? Well, the whole appointment, obviously, but what just happened? What is she thanking him for?

"Yeah, thank you. Great news indeed." I pretend to be totally up-to-date, smile and also shake the doctor's hand and we both exit the room.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm so damn lucky!" she smiles down "Well, of course, considering…"

"Yeah…" I just sound like an idiot now. I don't know what to say and I can't say I wasn't paying attention at one single thing because I was trying to understand what was her secret for captivating me so strongly.

I give the valet my ticket and we wait for the car to arrive in silence. I have to say something. Ok, I'm coming clean.

"I'm so sorry, Anna, but I wasn't paying attention at all to what the doctor was saying. I have this work thingy on my mind and I was totally trying to work it out during the appointment."

Ok, maybe not coming100% clean…

"I did feel like you were not there. Your eyes were glued to me, at first I thought I had something on my face or my clothes or something, but then I realized you were not even there, your mind was way off. But don't worry. You have more on your plate than you bargained for when you took this stray girl home." she kindly smirks "I'm the one who should be sorry for taking your time when you are clearly needed at your job."

See? That kindness I was talking about! She's the one hurt and she feels sorry about it!

"I'm actually not needed until tomorrow. Do not worry about that. And I do help an animal shelter here in L.A. so I am fond of all stray kind."

The car arrives and I open the door to her.

"I know it's too much, and it's totally fine if you say no, but I have to get my bag. It's at a… friend's place. But it was left with the doorman, so it should be really quick and…"

"Just type in the address." I smile to encourage her and she sets the address on the navigation system. I'll take all the time it's offered to me with girl.

"Thank you." I look at her and see her wiping a tear away from her face?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're being way too nice and I don't deserve it."

"Why would you say that, of course you do! Everyone needs help sometimes."

"Yeah, but you don't know me at all and you've been nothing but nice to me. I don't think I've ever met someone who took as much care of me as you are doing since last night."

I decide to stop the car in a Starbucks parking lot we were driving past.

"What are you doing?" she asks me when the car stops.

I turn myself around to look her in the eyes.

"Now, you listen to me. And pay attention, because I myself don't know why I'm gonna say this, 'cause, as you just pointed out, I don't know you at all, we've met 12 hours ago, but I feel in my heart it's the truth so I'm just gonna say it." I take a deep breath and continue, "You deserve to be treated well. You deserve to have someone watching over you. You deserve to have someone protecting you and caring for you. I don't know what happened last night, I don't know what or whom you were running from, and I really don't care, but I stopped you. Well, my car stopped you. Somehow you needed to be running away from whatever you were running away from and I needed to be there to catch you." I instinctively hold both her hands. She looks down and also, instinctively, tries to pull them back but I don't let her "The universe needed to show you that the world does have great people living in it. And that you should be around them, letting them help you when you need help. So, don't ever thank me again for helping you. You've done that enough. Just accept everything good that is happening to you and pay it forward. Well, that's my philosophy, anyways." she's sobbing. I can't help myself and wipe the tears away from her face.

It takes her a moment to stop crying. She takes a deep breath.

"Thank -"

I surprise even myself by lean in to kiss her, stopping her from thanking me yet again.


	12. Heaven

He's kissing me. This stranger is kissing me. This funny, kind, gorgeous stranger is kissing me.

He. Is. Kissing. Me.

And I'm letting him. Why am I letting him?

Wait.

He's deepening the kiss.

Now I feel his warm, soft, amazing tongue on my own. I can't help but moan.

Why am I not pushing him back and breaking off this kiss?

Because it's an amazing kiss, that's why. My pulse is beating fast. My heart is throbbing.

Ok, I have to admit I haven't been kissed by a lot of guys in my life, but this guy's kiss deserve some kind of award. Let's give this man a trophy, shall we?

When I think this can't get any better, he pulls me to him and he bites my bottom lip very softly. So I moan again. And then his tongue goes back to work.

We kiss.

And we kiss.

And then we kiss some more.

I wanna let this moment linger. He kisses me gently, carefully, but now I want more. I knot my fists in his shirt, pulling him as closer to me as possible, since there's an armrest between us. He groans softly.

I lose track of time. And I don't care anymore. I realize I can spend the rest of my life in this car with this guy kissing me.

Then, slowly, his tongue makes his way out. He cups my face in his hand and he pecks my lips gently. Once. Twice. Three times.

I open my eyes and notice his eyes are still closed. He gives me a forth peck and then open his eyes.

We stare at each other. He still has his hands on my face, and he's now stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

We say nothing, but there's no need. Our smiles say it all.

"I asked you not to thank me again." he jokes and kisses the tip of my nose before releasing me.

My cheeks strangely ache. Probably because now they know how great his touch is and they don't wanna live without it anymore.

I've been to Heaven. And I don't wanna go back to Earth anytime soon.


	13. Riddle

We've been kissing forever. And my mind doesn't seem to want to let go of it. Something feels right. Something feels… maybe… _too_ right?

Perhaps it's time to break this kiss off…

I don't even know how I gathered the courage to kiss this stranger in my car, out of the blue. But analyzing her face while I was saying those words to her, I could really tell she's been so hurt before and I feel I want to take care of this girl, this woman.

I fight my own urge to keep this kiss going and, slowly, my tongue makes its way out of her warm and delicious mouth.

I keep my eyes closed, trying to fully enjoy the taste of her for as long as I can.

But I want more. I want so much more.

So I cup her face in my hand and peck her softly lips. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

Maybe five? No, I better contain myself.

So I slowly open my eyes and, when I do, her incredible hazel eyes are already staring at me.

I don't know why, but I feel a little daunted. She's such a riddle. And a riddle I want so badly to solve for as long as it may take me. I'll take the time. I crave for this challenge. Sign me in.

I realize I still have my hands on her face, but I just don't care if it feels weird. I'm not ashamed of my attitude of just attacking her with my lips and neither of just wanting to be here with her.

I stroke her cheeks with my thumbs.

We say nothing, but there's no need. Our smiles say it all.

"I asked you not to thank me again."

I let go of her face. Weird, it seems like her cheeks are attracted to my hands by a magnet and it's almost like she's been pulled to me when I release her.

Maybe I'm not the only one that's feeling something here. Maybe she feels this too? Whatever this may be…

"Yes, I better start listening to you. That kiss was an awful punishment and I don't ever wanna go through that again!" she teases me.

"Yeah, right. You _loved_ it!"

"No I didn't!" she tries to refrain from smiling, but fails.

"You so loved it! You were all like: if that's punishment, for all means let him go all Fifty Shades on me!"

"Stop it!" she giggles, softly and playfully punching my shoulder.

I grab her hand lightly, looking at it, feeling how silky it is. And then, just like that, I gently kiss the back of her hand.

When I look up at her, what is that that I see in her eyes? Could it be? Could it possible be lust in her eyes? I can't tell for sure. There's only one way I can confirm that.

I pull her in and kiss her again. Quickly this time. I don't much time to realize that I was right. It is lust. I feel it in her breath.

But not only lust. I feel there's something else in there. A desire of some sort. I'm not sure yet of what. But I so want to discover that.

God, I'm in trouble.


	14. Damaged

When he leans in to kiss me for the second time, I lose myself in his kiss.

Maybe because this time I'm not taken by surprise, unlike the first time. Or maybe because the doubt I had before, the _'am I flirting with him? Am I going crazy or do I really long for this guy?'_ doubt that I had just disappeared the moment our lips touched for the first time.

So I just let myself go and kiss this guy, longing desperately for his lips, his gentle tongue, his sweet taste. I want him. I want all of him.

When I'm about to pull him closer, he breaks the kiss. Too quickly, this time.

"What? What's wrong." I ask, clearly confused, as I look into his eyes.

"Nothing." he sighs "Not one damn thing is wrong."

If nothing is wrong, if not one damn thing is wrong, why does he look and sound so miserable?

"I'm sorry, I…" why I am apologizing?

"Hey! Don't do that. You've done nothing wrong." he smooths a lock of hair behind my ear, a misty look in his eyes "I'm just… damaged."

Damaged? What does he mean by damaged?

Our first awkward silence.

He turns around and starts the car again, not saying a word, just driving wherever the GPS was previously taking us. I sigh as the car leaves the parking lot behind.

It's been 2 or 3 minutes, but I miss that kiss already. I know it's crazy, how can one miss something that happened not even 5 minutes ago? But I do. I physically ache from missing and wishing for that kiss again. I don't remember feeling safer, more protected, more at ease, in my entire life. I felt like I could finally relax, don't overthink things, just… live. I've never felt like that before in my life…

"So, is this the place?" he asks, waking me up from my thoughts.

I look around and realize we're here. Josh's apartment building. I totally forgot. About everything, not only where we were going, but I forgot that me kissing a guy is absolutely crazy and wrong. I totally forgot about Josh. I forgot about my fiancée Joshua. Or ex-fiancée?

Damaged. Seth and I. Damaged.


	15. Dinner Plan

As she steps out of my car, heading to the entrance of the building, I ponder on the meaning of what I just said to her: I'm damaged.

I'm 42 and I've been in zero long-term relationships.

Of course, I've had the occasional women I've been with for months, but I don't remember a single one I've been with for over 6 months. When shit gets real, I tend to run away from it.

And I have no idea why… I had an amazing family. My mother and my father were such a great example of what great couples are like. They raised my sister and I with so much love, for us and for each other. Yet, I don't know why I keep sabotaging myself when it comes to being in a relationship. Of course, I clearly remember how my father suffered when my mother passed away. Maybe I'm afraid of that? Of loving so much one person that, when they're gone, I'm afraid I won't be able to handle it? Nah, that's just silly. Right?

Anna wakes me up from my thoughts by knocking lightly on my car window.

"Hey, can you open the trunk, please?"

"Sure! Let me help you with that." I get out of my car and help her put her small but heavy suitcase on the trunk "Wow. What are you carrying here? Stone collection?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny, but no. I have a few books in there."

"A few or a whole damn school library?"

She just rolls her eyes with a smirk on her face. So cute I wanna squeeze her. I get closer and I hug her, but she quickly releases herself from my hug, getting inside my car.

"Is something wrong?" I ask when I enter the car myself.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. You've been great since… well, since the first minute we've met." she touches my face with her warm, soft hand, and I melt inside "I just… we just really should go." she looks around the car, kind of looking for something?

"Where do you want to go?"

"Actually, I do have to get some rest, doctor's order, if I want to leave tomorrow."

What? She's leaving tomorrow?

"What? You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you clearly did not pay attention to the doctor's appointment." she smiles "He told me, since it was just a very light sprain, that I am good to travel. Not today, because it hasn't been 24 hours yet and we better keep it under observation, but if it doesn't get more swollen by tomorrow, I can travel."

"Oh." that's all I manage to say.

That's weird. I just met this girl. But I am not ready to say goodbye to her yet.

"So, can we go, please?" there she is, looking around again. A little bit of worry on her face. Weird.

"Yes, of course." I start the car, heading to my place.

On our way home, I try to come up with something to make the rest of this day, our last day together, memorable.

 _'_ _Yeah, that should work.'_ I think and smile to myself when I come up with a great plan for dinner.


	16. Baggage

_**A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much everyone who's reading this! I'm so happy every time I get in here and I see my view numbers going up! Hope you are enjoying it and, please, send me your feedback, they are soooo welcomed!**_

 _ **xxx**_

I take a deep breath and open the car door.

I stand in front of Joshua's apartment building for a while, gathering the courage to actually enter it. What if it's a trap and he is waiting for me at the lobby? I can't see him. Not right now. Not even 24 hours after what happened. Not with a stupid ankle brace. Not with Seth waiting for me in the car. I remember Josh told me that today he would have to visit a client in Pasadena, but that was before, that was when his words meant something to me.

Ok, that's not helping me. I have to get in and get out of this building as soon as possible and then go back to Seth's place, reschedule the flight I had for later tonight and then, tomorrow, leave and go back to New York, pretending none of these ever happened. Pretending I did not lose all this money trying to surprise Josh and being the one surprised instead. Pretending I did not hurt my ankle leaving everything, my whole life, behind me last night. And mostly, pretending I did not kiss another guy technically still being engaged to another one.

As I step into the building, I make a beeline for the lobby.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?" the doorman greets me.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Joshua, from apartment 41B, left my briefcase here for me to pick up."

"Hm… I don't see anything here. Let me go check the storage room in the back and I'll be right back."

"Thank you. If you could, please, hurry. I have a friend parked in the front waiting for me."

"Of course, ma'am, I'll be as fast as I can." the sweet man leaves me as he hurries to the back.

As I'm left alone in the lobby, I'm going crazy still thinking it's a trap and Joshua is gonna show up out of nowhere.

To not lose my mind completely, I start contemplating the 3 things I listed before that I would have to pretend did not happen:

1) Pretending I did not get surprised by what I saw last night is almost impossible. If I had walked in on him just cheating on me, of course I'd be surprised, but what I actually saw was a different thing. I'm still trying to process and understand what that was.

2) Pretending I did not hurt my ankle is also pretty impossible. I still have the stupid brace on and I'm gonna have to keep using it for 2 weeks, so I am gonna look at it every single day during those weeks. Impossible to pretend it did not happen.

3) Pretending I did not kiss another guy while engaged. Ok, that one should be the easiest between the 3, but something tells me it's gonna be the most difficult one. Mostly because, you know what? I don't wanna forget it. I don't remember feeling so joyful, so blissful in my entire life. This guy, this kind, sweet stranger, awakened something inside me that was deep asleep and I don't know if I ever wanna put that to bed again.

"There you go, ma'am." the doorman wakes me up from my wonderings.

"Oh, thank you so much. Have a nice day."

Thank God. In and out and no Josh.

"Hey, can you open the trunk, please?" I knock lightly on Seth's car window.

"Sure! Let me help you with that." such a gentleman of course he's helping me with my baggage (both literally and figuratively speaking) "Wow. What are you carrying here? Stone collection?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny, but no. I have a few books in there."

"A few or a whole damn school library?"

I roll my eyes and smirk.

I notice him moving towards me. Is he going to hug me? Oh, my God, he's hugging me. He can't hug me in front of Josh's apartment building! I instinctively release myself from his hug and run inside the car.

Why? Why would he do that, hug me right there and then? And why? Why did it feel so bad leaving his arms?

"Is something wrong?" he asks when he enters his car.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. You've been great since… well, since the first minute we've met." I can't tell him the truth. Chances are I'm never gonna see him again after tomorrow. I try to be as gentle as possible so I touch his face gently "I just… we just really should go." I look around the car, still afraid of Joshua showing up.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Actually, I do have to get some rest, doctor's order, if I want to leave tomorrow."

"What? You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you clearly did not pay attention to the doctor's appointment. He told me, since it was just a very light sprain, that I am good to travel. Not today, because it hasn't been 24 hours yet and we better keep it under observation, but if it doesn't get more swollen by tomorrow, I can travel."

"Oh." he seems sad. Is he sad? Nah, just my optimism talking.

"So, can we go, please?" we have to go. We can't stand in front of this apartment building. It's leaving too much for chance.

"Yes, of course."

On our way to his house, my heart sinks. It just hits me that tomorrow I'm leaving. Leaving this place. Leaving my fiancée behind me. Leaving all hopes and dreams I built with him.

But again, what seems to hurt the most, weirdly, is leaving behind this amazing and gorgeous stranger, Seth. Why did we have to meet in such an awful time?


	17. Royal Treatment

_**A/N: Thanks everyone who's reading, reviewing and voting! Keep them coming! :)**_

 _ **And Happy Holidays! xoxo**_

I park in front of my house and go around the car to help Anna out.

"Thanks." she smiles.

"Sure. My pleasure, ma'am."

Mary greets us as we get inside my house.

"Mr. MacFarlane, sir, lunch is ready. Would you like me to set the table in the dinning room or would you rather I'd take it to the guest house?"

I look at Anna, leaving it up to her. I don't wanna pressure her into having lunch with me.

"I'm actually not that hungry. If I could just grab a fruit or something, that would be just fine. I'd rather start the arrangements for my travelling tomorrow, if that's ok. Don't mean to insult or anything but…"

"Hey, that's fine, totally understandable." my heart sinks a bit, but, again, don't wanna force her into having lunch with me "But I need you to promise me something."

"And what's that?"

"Promise me first!"

"Not a chance, mister! Tell me what it is first!" she giggles.

"Jeez, ok, ok." I smile to her "Since it's your last day here at Chatô MacFarlane, you have to give me the honor to have dinner with me."

I see she smiles a little, as I bow to her when I ask her to dinner.

"Hm… Ok. You've been a good boy so I'll give you the pleasure of having dinner with me. You've earned it."

"Yes!" I celebrate with a fist pump, making her giggle again.

"Silly."

"Mary, can you actually fix this lady a sandwich instead of just a fruit and take it to the guest house, please?" Mary shakes her head yes and leaves as I turn to Anna "Just a fruit is too lame!"

"What can I say? I'm a lame girl…"

"I may know you too little, but I do know that's not true at all." I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, God knows why. I'm being way too impulsive around this girl. I'm never like this.

"Thanks." I see her touching her cheeks where I kissed her and looking down, a little blushed. She liked it, then. Interesting "So, I'm going to start making some calls. I'll see you later." she excused herself, leaving for the guest house.

"Ok, Miss Robot. See you, soon. If you need anything, text me!"

She gives me a thumbs up and disappears.

Ok. Starting my own arrangements now for an awesome dinner. A dinner she will never forget. If this girl is leaving, I want her, and me too, to remember our last night together for a long long time.

I enter my office and start making my own phone calls.

I get so busy and into the plan that, when I look at my phone to check what time it is, I can't believe it's 6:30 pm already. I also just now realize there are 3 text messages from Anna.

 _'_ _Hey, what time should I be ready for dinner?'_

 _'_ _Gave up on having dinner with me?'_

 _'_ _(sleepy emoticon)'_

 _'_ _Sorry! Got busy and lost track of time! So, be ready at 9pm. I'll pick you up!'_

 _'_ _Come on! You're buying me dinner already, don't wanna bother you with coming all the way down her to pick me up. That would be too much of a hustle. (Do you speak sarcasm?)'_

 _'_ _No, really, I insist. Royal treatment. Prince Charming. Remember? (My native language is sarcasm)'_

 _'_ _Oh, yeah, I forgot! On my phone it says Richie Rich. Forgot you've changed your personality in the middle of our story.'_

 _'_ _We have a story now?'_

 _'_ _(Blushing emoticon)'_

 _'_ _Cutey.'_

 _'_ _Flirting?'_

 _'_ _Maybe.'_

I completely let go of all my inhibition when I'm texting. The face to face thing holds me back every time. Texting is way too dangerous for me.

I see she doesn't answer me right away as she was doing before. Did I go too far? I read all the texts exchanged again. I don't think I went too far. She was the one commenting on us having a story and 'blushing'. God, I'm such a girl.

 _'_ _I'll be ready at 9pm, Prince Charming. (winky emoticon)'_

I sigh in relief. Such a girl.

 _'_ _(thumbs up emoticon)'_

I feel so stupid with the emoticon thing, maybe I should text something more? Nah, I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for dinner.

At 9pm sharp, I knock on her door. I mean, the guest house door. She's been here for 18 hours and I already feel like she's living here. Wishful thinking again.

When she opens the door, my jaw literally drops. Anna is wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that falls to the middle of her thighs. It fits flawlessly around her small waist, supple breasts and long toned legs. Her make-up is so natural. Her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail.

"You look…" I try to find the word for it, but can't.

"That good, huh?" she blushes, looking down, playing with her fingers.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, not great, though. This ankle brace is killing my look!" she points to the object hugging her ankle.

"I'm not even noticing that. That's how great you look."

"Thanks. So… where are we going?" she closes the door behind her and we head to the main house.

"Nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere? You made it sound so amazing I put all this look together!"

"Oh, I'm glad you did! But dinner is actually gonna take place here in this house."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, you're not disappointed at all!" I chuckle.

"No, I'm not! I'm sorry if it sounded like I was!"

"Don't worry. I'm about to blow your mind."

"What?" she looks puzzled.

"Wait and see."

We walk across the main house and I take her to a different door, one she's never been before, that takes us to the garden.

When we get there, I look at her mesmerized face. She notices the small orchestra I put together for this dinner. I've managed to get 20 of the musicians who play for my albums and even a maestro for tonight. It was very short noticed, but these guys have become close friends, so they are doing me this huge favor.

Also, there's a waiter that greets us with champagne glasses as we head closer to the orchestra, towards the designated dinner area.

"What?" she practically screams as we stop in front of the orchestra.

"Told you. Royal treatment. Now you don't feel so bad about dressing up, do you?"


	18. Blown Away

As we park in front of Seth's place, I can finally relax. Just now, here in his house, I'm not afraid of pumping into Josh. This place has become my safe harbor. It's weird. I've only been here for half a day and it feels like… home maybe?

"Thanks." I smile, so full of gratitude for this wonderful stranger.

"Sure. My pleasure, ma'am."

As we enter his house, his housekeeper greets us.

"Mr. MacFarlane, sir, lunch is ready. Would you like me to set the table in the dinning room or would you rather I'd take it to the guest house?"

MacFarlane? That name sounds familiar… Where have I heard it before? Then I notice Seth is looking at me, waiting on an answer.

"I'm actually not that hungry. If I could just grab a fruit or something, that would be just fine. I'd rather start the arrangements for my travelling tomorrow, if that's ok. Don't mean to insult or anything but…"

I really didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but I have so much to do before leaving L.A. First of all, I have to make sure I can leave tomorrow. Have to call the airline and see if they can change my flight from tonight to tomorrow. I have to call my boss and inform him that I'm not gonna be able to be there tomorrow morning and God knows how that's gonna go. Then, I have to call Millie and thank her for the luggage arrangements.

"Hey, that's fine, totally understandable. But I need you to promise me something."

"And what's that?"

"Promise me first!"

"Not a chance, mister! Tell me what it is first!"

"Jeez, ok, ok. Since it's your last day here at Chatô MacFarlane, you have to give me the honor to have dinner with me."

That MacFarlane name again. Where have I heard it before? Jeez, hate it when that happens.

Is he bowing? He's bowing! I can't help but smile.

"Hm… Ok. You've been a good boy so I'll give you the pleasure of having dinner with me. You've earned it."

"Yes!" he celebrates with a fist pump, which is so stupid but also so unexpected that I giggle.

"Silly."

"Mary, can you actually fix this lady a sandwich instead of just a fruit and take it to the guest house, please? Just a fruit is too lame!" he reprehends me on his own silly way.

"What can I say? I'm a lame girl…"

"I may know you too little, but I do know that's not true at all."

I see he leaning in and kissing my cheek. So full of unexpected gestures this man is.

"Thanks." I touch my cheek right where he kissed, but I didn't mean to, specially not in front of him. But it was just such a sweet gesture, and I liked it so much that I can't help but want to hold on to it "So, I'm going to start making some calls. I'll see you later."

"Ok, Miss Robot. See you, soon. If you need anything, text me!"

So attentive. I give him the thumbs up and leave for the guesthouse.

Not even fifteen minutes after I get to the house, Mary is knocking on the door with a tray. I let her in.

"Thank you so much! That's way too much, you shouldn't have."

"Not a problem at all, ma'am. It's so rare to have a guest here that when Mr. MacFarlane does, I try my best to make them at home so they come back."

"Really? A guesthouse so big and no guests? Come on… Now you're just trying to make me feel special."

"I wish! But it is true. I mean, the house is always full of people, but never guests who actually stay here. Specially not girls." I think I look surprised, because Mary continues "I'm sorry, ma'am, I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'm really sorry. Please, don't tell anything to Mr. MacFarlane because…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. It will be our secret." I wink at her "Again, thank you so much for putting this lunch together, a lot more than I asked for." it is indeed a lot: a fruit platter, a club sandwich, chips and orange juice, that I bet is freshly squeezed, and a little vase with a single red rose.

"No mention, ma'am. If you need anything else, I'll be around. Don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you so much." she excuses herself and closes the door behind her.

I get my phone from my purse and turn it on. It hasn't been on since I got Millie's text earlier today so, when it is on, I get 2 voice messages and 5 texts. 2 texts and both voice messages are from Joshua. The other 3 texts are from Millie.

 _'_ _So, did you get your stuff?'_

 _'_ _Joshua just called me. I answered because my caller ID is not working for some stupid reason. He sounded pissed that you got your stuff, didn't call him and didn't even text him to say thanks. I told him he was a dick and he shouldn't even be expecting that after what he did. He said he wants to explain but you don't give him the chance to. So, maybe… Give him the chance to? I'm sorry, I know what happened was awful, and not just that, also weird and confusing, but maybe hear what he has to say? Maybe there's a reasonable explanation (which I find hard to believe but who knows?). You guys go waaaaay back, so maybe give him the benefit of a doubt?'_

 _'_ _You haven't answered yet. You mad? I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm just looking out for you. You always seemed so happy with Joshua, maybe hearing him out is not so much to ask? I'm sorry. Answer me! Love ya."_

I answer her right away.

 _'_ _Sweetie, sorry, my phone was off. Decided to turn if off in case Joshua tried calling me today. Thanks for caring so much about me. And I do wanna give Josh the benefit of a doubt, but not right now. I'm still kind of shocked and wanna digest everything before we sit down to talk and I have all the questions I wanna make him ready. Thank you so much for worrying and wanting my best. And also, doctor let me travel tomorrow! I'm gonna call the airline now and try to reschedule my flight! Will let you know as soon as I'm sure. Luv. xxx"_

Millie is right. I was, I mean, I am happy with Joshua. But it's way too soon to talk to him about last night.

I grab my phone and I am tempted to hear his voice messages, but I decide not to and call the airline instead. It was pretty easy to reschedule my flight for the 3:15pm flight tomorrow. Of course, I had to pay a fee that was almost as much as my ticket here was, but I have to go back home as soon as possible.

I end my call with the airline and stare at my phone, the voice message icon calling for my attention. I hit it and listen to Joshua's voice on his first message:

 _'_ _Anna, hey. You don't answer my texts, so I tried calling you. Phone's off. Surprise, surprise.'_ he lets go a weak laugh because he knows my phone is always off, so, there was indeed no surprise there _'Listen, I really wanna talk to you. I know that last night was confusing in so many ways, but, please, let me explain? I think I owe you that much after 5 years together. Please?'_

 _'_ _Love, it's me again. Sorry to insist, but I just talked to Millie and she is also not hearing back from you and now I'm starting to get worried. Where are you? Can you just text me and let me know if you're ok?'_

I hit the message app, but text Seth instead of Joshua.

 _'_ _Hey, what time should I be ready for dinner?'_

I check the clock and it's 3pm still. I decide I'd better eat before calling my boss.

To distract me while having lunch all by myself, I check Facebook. A former friend from college just got engaged. Nice. Good luck with that! Hope you don't get any surprises along the way like I did.

A message from Millie pops up.

 _'_ _Get home soon! Luuuuv ya!'_

 _'_ _I'm on the 3:15pm flight home tomorrow. I'll get there way too late, so let's have lunch the day after tomorrow? xxx'_

I check the message I sent Seth. It went through, but still, no answer. I decide to tease him.

 _'_ _Gave up on having dinner with me?'_

I take a deep breath and call my boss. He is actually way more understandable than I thought he would be, wishes me a good flight home and asks me to rest for the day. That was easy.

I Check the message app.

 _'_ _It's a date! Lunch on Tuesday!'_ Millie answers me and I just send her a winky emoticon.

Still, no Seth. I contemplate the idea of sending him another message. Should I? Maybe I'm bothering him. Maybe he's working? I took too much of his time today already. I decide on a cute text and just send him a sleepy emoticon. That makes me realize I am sleepy. It's still early. He hasn't answered what time we should meet yet, but he did say dinner, so it's not gonna be earlier than 7pm, right? I look at that amazing bed and it's like it's calling me. I run to it, in my mind, of course, because my stupid ankle won't let me actually run for a while, and when I finally get to the bed, I collapse.

I wake up to the sound of a new text message. It's Seth. I smile.

 _'_ _Sorry! Got busy and lost track of time! So, be ready at 9pm. I'll pick you up!'_

 _'_ _Come on! You're buying me dinner already, don't wanna bother you with coming all the way down her to pick me up. That would be too much of a hustle. (Do you speak sarcasm?)'_

 _'_ _No, really, I insist. Royal treatment. Prince Charming. Remember? (My native language is sarcasm)'_

 _'_ _Oh, yeah, I forgot! On my phone it says Richie Rich. Forgot you've changed your personality in the middle of our story.'_

What am I saying? Texting is dangerous!

 _'_ _We have a story now?'_

 _'_ _(Blushing emoticon)'_

 _'_ _Cutey.'_

 _'_ _Flirting?'_

 _'_ _Maybe.'_

There it is. He is actually admitting to be flirting with me. Kinda.

 _'_ _Come on Anna, of course he is! This guy kissed you, and kissed you hard, in his car! And he doesn't know you nor your story so in his mind is ok for him to be flirting with you. Only you know how wrong it is.'_ I try to talk some sense to myself. But instead, I do the exact opposite and decide to flirt back.

 _'_ _I'll be ready at 9pm, Prince Charming. (winky emoticon)'_

He texts me a thumbs up emoticon back.

It's almost 7pm. Gotta get ready. I head to the bathroom since it's taking me a lot longer to get a shower with this ankle thingy than before.

I'm finishing up my makeup when I hear a knock on my door. I mean, the guesthouse door. Damn, I've been here for 16 hours and I already feel at home.

Is that a jaw drop? I don't think I've ever seen one in real life, only in cartoons.

"You look…"

"That good, huh?" I complete the sentence, because he seems speechless. Wow, I didn't know I had that effect on man.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, not great, though. This ankle brace is killing my look!" I try to light up the mood. I am feeling a little embarrassed by his staring.

"I'm not even noticing that. That's how great you look."

"Thanks. So… where are we going?" I close the door behind me and we head to the main house.

"Nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere? You made it sound so amazing I put all this look together!"

"Oh, I'm glad you did! But dinner is actually gonna take place here in this house."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, you're not disappointed at all!"

"No, I'm not! I'm sorry if it sounded like I was!"

"Don't worry. I'm about to blow your mind."

"What?"

"Wait and see."

Great. I'm way over dressed for dinner now that we're staying in. But wait. I was so embarrassed by his stare and was trying to look the other way before that I hadn't noticed what he was wearing until now. He is also dressed up nicely. Pretty much like last night: all black, jeans, button-down shirt, jacket and fancy shoes. Ok, I relax a little now.

We head to a door I've never noticed before and I find out it takes us to a huge garden.

Wait! What is that in the middle of this huge garden? Is that an orchestra?

As we head closer to them, a waiter greets us with champagne glasses.

What?!

What's going on? Are we still in his house? I look back and I can still see the house, so yeah, this is this man's fucking house! He has a fucking orchestra in his fucking huge garden! And he has a fucking waiter that just handed us fucking champagne! I'm not one to curse, but my mind is so blown away that I can't help but curse (in my mind, of course).

"What?" I practically scream when we stop in front of the orchestra.

"Told you. Royal treatment. Now you don't feel so bad about dressing up, do you?"


	19. Hooked

I can tell her perplexed look is not gonna leave her face anytime soon. I'm so happy it worked. I was kind of afraid she was not gonna be that impressed. I don't know this girl, I don't know what she is used to, what she likes, what she doesn't like… But, oh boy, am I happy my plan worked!

"Come, let's sit down."

I lead her to the dinning table. It's a beautiful night out, the moonlight is bright and there are a lot of stars out on the sky, which gives us a romantic mood.

I pull the chair out for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I sit in a chair in front of her "So, how's the champagne?" I ask while she's taking a sip from her glass.

"It's amazing, Seth. Really, everything is. I… I don't even know what to say, I… I don't even know what's going on here. Is this for real? Is that an actual orchestra or a TV with an unbelievably high resolution?"

I chuckle.

"No, that's an orchestra. A TV with that high of a resolution I couldn't afford, sorry. It was easier for me to get the real thing."

"But… how? I mean… Were you planning on having them here tonight anyway? Oh, God, am I ruining some sort of party you had planned before I showed up and messed up your life last night?"

"Well, first, no, everything was planned 6 hours ago just for yourself, lucky lady. Second, you did not mess up my life. Well, actually, you did. But it is a positive mess."

I stare at her beautiful hazel eyes.

She got me.

I don't know how and why and when, but she got me. And I want to let her know that. Tonight. That's why I did all this. I know, it's lame and sort of sad trying to impress with big things, but that's the only way I know how to impress. And God, I want to impress this girl so badly. She's different. I can feel it. I can't really put my finger on what makes her so different from all of the others, but my instincts are telling me to go for it. And my instincts have never been wrong before.

"Seth, I'm flattered. I… I really am. I mean, no one has even gotten me a mariachi before, let alone a whole orchestra, but I… I can't. I'm… The thing is… I'm…" I know she's embarrassed when she plays with her fingers, just like she is doing now, so I jump in and try to make her feel better.

"I know. I know."

"You know?" she looks puzzled.

"Of course I do." I smile fondly at her "I know you're leaving tomorrow. You told me that already, silly." she sighs and I see she's relaxed now so I carry on "And I bet you've already changed your flight for tomorrow and everything. And that's ok. But I do wanna make this night special. If you would give me the chance to..."

She looks at me. A serious look on. For a moment, I get scared. She's not saying a word, just looking at me. Like eagle eyes. Then she takes a deep breath and let a smile show on her face.

"Ok." she nods lightly with a smirk "Did you arrange for the moonlight and the stars to be that shiny too?"

She makes me chuckle.

"I called a guy I know who knows a guy that knows another guy who can take care of that. But the guy I know told me that the guy he knows tried calling the guy he knows that can arrange that but went straight to voicemail. You know, it's Sunday. So, no, unfortunately, that's not me."

She laughs. A lot. God, I love that sound! If I could just record that, I'd listen to it on loop.

The waiters approach us and bring us our entries.

The dinner goes on very smoothly and it's like a great first date. I don't think I've ever had a better first date than this. Granted, this can't compare to a regular first date because I've been with this girl for 16 hours pretty much straight before this dinner, but, still, our conversation just flows.

She tells me she is the Junior Sous Chef of a Meatpacking district restaurant in Manhattan and she feels she's on the verge of becoming an Executive Sous Chef and that's why she was so afraid to lose work on Monday. I have no knowledge of kitchen hierarchy, but it seems like Executive Sous Chef is a big deal. She also tells me her boss, or the chef I guess, took the news better than she thought he would. And that her dream is to open a deli, a type of gourmet deli, with great but affordable food; she wants to make great food available to everyone. I command her on that.

"Ok, enough about me, Mister. Now I wanna know more about you. What is it that you do exactly?"

"Oh…" I take a long sip of my champagne, contemplating the idea of not telling her what it is that I do. There are two possible scenarios here: one, it might scare her off or, two, the total opposite happens and she becomes interested in me just because of what I do for a living. Since I don't like any of those scenarios, I decide to tell her only part of the truth "Well, this is Los Angeles. I don't think I know anyone who is not part of the entertainment business."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she nods "So, you're a producer or something?"

"Yes, something." I take another sip of my champagne, emptying my glass. The waiter is right there to refill it "Thanks." I thank him for his prompt service and get back to my conversation with Anna "Let's not talk about that. It's boring."

"Boring? I work in a kitchen! Compared to my job, yours is a rollercoaster of fun."

"Yeah, I guess it can be."

"Oh, I love that song." she closes her eyes as the orchestra starts playing _The way you look tonight_. I smile at that image and also I'm also grateful for the change of subject.

"Do you like that kind of music?"

"In fact, I don't actually listen to music."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I know, it's weird. But I just never picked up that habit. And since I'm coming clean about my weirdness, I also do not drink water."

"What?!"

"That's right. I don't listen to music and I don't drink water."

"What do you mean you don't drink water? Like… ever?"

"Never…" she looks down a little ashamed "But like, I'm addicted to Coke Zero. That's pretty much all I drink. I drink an occasional juice, but never straight up water. It kind of makes me nauseous."

"That's so…"

"Weird, right? Sorry…"

"No… It's… Peculiar." I smile at her. She has her traits and that's lovely "Come on, let's dance, Peculiar Anna. If you feel it's ok with that bugged ankle of yours." I offer my hand to her.

"It is if it's this these slow songs." she takes my hand and we head to the improvised dance floor.

"Gentlemen." I nod at the orchestra members as I place her hand on top of mine and lead her on the dance floor.

"One thing, you, the lady that does not listen to music might not know, is that although most people think _The Way You Look Tonight_ is a Sinatra song, it's actually not. Sinatra did record it in 1964 but it's a Bing Crosby song that he recorded in 1936 as a duet with his wife of the time, Dixie Lee."

"Wow, you really know your classics. I'm impressed!"

"I love music from that era. I think, even though song seemed simpler back then, it was actually deeper, it had more meaning than all of this crap we're used to listening to these days."

"I have to agree with that."

We resume dancing in silence.

I look at her. A deep look, but also a soft one. I'm not judging her, not trying to figure anything out, I'm just observing her. She breaks the silence.

"I've noticed that you're a looker."

"Well, thank you." I brag in a funny voice. She giggles.

"No, not that! What I mean is that you're an eye looker. You look at a woman with your eyes."

"As oppose to my elbows?" I'm finding this amusing.

"No!" she laughs this time "What I mean is that I feel really… connected to you when you look at me. It's different than with other guys."

"Well, it helps when the girl on the other side is a literal looker." she smiles "I mean it. You are so beautiful and I don't think you even realize it. Maybe that's what makes you so much more beautiful. And I know I shouldn't be saying this since you're leaving tomorrow and we live in different time zones, but I'm hooked."

She looks surprised. I wish she'd say something.

"Seth, I…"

"Listen, I don't want you to think that I said that expecting to hear it back from you. I know you have your own life on the other coast, and I wouldn't be crazy to ask you to stay when we just met last night, but I just wanna put it out there and let you know that I'm willing to give this a try and figure out if this can turn into something? Maybe we should try to make this, us meeting, more often than not? Maybe once or twice a month? I don't know! Say something! I'm just babbling now." I let out a nervous laugh.

She doesn't say anything. Speechless. Is that a good sign or a bad sign? Oh God, make her say something!

But she doesn't. Instead, she leans in and kisses me passionately on the lip. I get closer to her and place both my hands gently on her soft face. When I'm about to deepen the kiss, she pushes back.

"I have to tell you something."

Now I'm nervous. She seems and sounds serious. I shoot her a look almost as demanding an answer.

When she's about to say something, I see a man running towards where we are, with Mary and a bodyguard right behind him, both trying to stop him. Anna must have realized something was wrong by the look on my face, because she turns around to check what I'm looking at. When she does, instead of just being as clueless as I am, I hear her say something. A name. Joshua.


	20. What the Hell?

I don't understand what I'm looking at. I'm supposed to be in someone's house. But… There's an orchestra here? What is this? I'm confused…

I stop looking around when Seth asks me to sit down and that's when I first notice there's a dinner table out here. This just keeps getting more unbelievable by the minute.

"Thank you." I thank him as I sit down, trying to digest everything around me.

"You're welcome. So, how's the champagne?"

"It's amazing, Seth. Really, everything is. I… I don't even know what to say, I… I don't even know what's going on here. Is this for real? Is that an actual orchestra or a TV with an unbelievably high resolution?"

He laughs. I like it when I make him laugh. I'm not a funny person but apparently I amuse him.

"No, that's an orchestra. A TV with that high of a resolution I couldn't afford, sorry. It was easier for me to get the real thing."

"But… how? I mean… Were you planning on having them here tonight anyway? Oh, God, am I ruining some sort of party you had planned before I showed up and messed up your life last night?"

"Well, first, no, everything was planned 6 hours ago just for yourself, lucky lady. Second, you did not mess up my life. Well, actually, you did. But it is a positive mess."

Ok. I'm going too far. I have to stop this. 24 hours ago I was throwing my engagement ring at my former fiancé's face, calling off a wedding that I've been planning for 6 months, and now I'm here, being wooed by a guy and accepting it. That's just not ok.

"Seth, I'm flattered. I… I really am. I mean, no one has even gotten me a mariachi before, let alone a whole orchestra, but I… I can't. I'm… The thing is… I'm…"

I can't. I don't know how to put it without tainting whatever it is that we have. And I know I don't owe Seth anything and I'm not obligated to tell him about my past, but the thing is… I'm torn. It's almost like I know I've developed feelings for this man right in front of me. It's stupid to think so after only 24 hours, but some things you just can't find a reasonable explanation for. And I don't wanna tell him something about my past that might hurt us, even if we are never to see each other again.

"I know. I know."

"You know?"

Wait. What? How does he know? That's impossible! I look at my finger again, maybe I dreamt of throwing my engagement ring at Joshua and it's still there in my finger? No. There's nothing there, bare ring finger.

"Of course I do. I know you're leaving tomorrow. You told me that already, silly."

I sigh, relieved. If he must know my situation, I want to be the one to tell him. I do not want him figuring it out by himself and making wrong conclusions. He continues.

"And I bet you've already changed your flight for tomorrow and everything. And that's ok. But I do wanna make this night special. If you would give me the chance to..."

Ok. I've decided. I'm not gonna fight this anymore. I don't even know what this is: do I actually feel something for him or is it just Stockholm syndrome, since he did rescue me last night and I have no idea where I'd be today if not for him? He's offering me a special night and that might help me figure out what it is that I'm feeling.

"Ok." I accept his offer and force myself to relax, changing the subject "Did you arrange for the moonlight and the stars to be that shiny too?"

His chuckle. There it is again.

"I called a guy I know who knows a guy that knows another guy who can take care of that. But the guy I know told me that the guy he knows tried calling the guy he knows that can arrange that but went straight to voicemail. You know, it's Sunday. So, no, unfortunately, that's not me."

He is so funny! I've never met anyone as funny as him before.

Dinner starts and we just… talk. Like really talk. And you know what it feels like? A first date. A normal first date. I mean, not normal. There's nothing normal about the situation we're at, but still, right there and then, it seems like a normal date.

And I tell him everything about my work. About the restaurant. About Chef Johnson. About my dream deli. And he seems so interested in hearing everything. But now, it's his turn.

"Ok, enough about me, Mister. Now I wanna know more about you. What is it that you do exactly?"

"Oh… Well, this is Los Angeles. I don't think I know anyone who is not part of the entertainment business."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Joshua did move to Los Angeles to work on a studio case evolving a copyright issue, so I guess everyone, somehow, is connected to Hollywood in this town "So, you're a producer or something?"

"Yes, something." so maybe that's where I remember his name from, maybe from reading it in a movie's credit "Let's not talk about that. It's boring."

"Boring? I work in a kitchen! Compared to my job, yours is a rollercoaster of fun."

"Yeah, I guess it can be."

"Oh, I love that song." _The way you look tonight_ melody comes up from the orchestra and I light up. I remember my dad playing it on the piano at home. It brings back so many good memories.

"Do you like that kind of music?"

"In fact, I don't actually listen to music." I grew up in a house where my father would play the piano every night and but still, when I got older, I just never really cared for music.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I know, it's weird. But I just never picked up that habit. And since I'm coming clean about my weirdness, I also do not drink water."

"What?!"

"That's right. I don't listen to music and I don't drink water."

"What do you mean you don't drink water? Like… ever?"

"Never… But like, I'm addicted to Coke Zero. That's pretty much all I drink. I drink an occasional juice, but never straight up water. It kind of makes me nauseous."

"That's so…"

"Weird, right? Sorry…"

"No… It's… Peculiar." I smile at him because it's amazing how he can see the positive side of everything, even my weirdness "Come on, let's dance, Peculiar Anna. If you feel it's ok with that bugged ankle of yours."

"Only these slow songs." I take his hand and let him guide me to the dance floor.

"One thing, you, the lady that does not listen to music might not know, is that although most people think _The Way You Look Tonight_ is a Sinatra song, it's actually not. Sinatra did record it in 1964 but it's a Bing Crosby song that he recorded in 1936 as a duet with his wife of the time, Dixie Lee."

"Wow, you really know your classics. I'm impressed!"

"I love music from that era. I think, even though song seemed simpler back then, it was actually deeper, it had more meaning than all of this crap we're used to listening to these days."

"I have to agree with that."

We resume dancing in silence.

There he is. Looking at me again. I always feel like he's looking at me. Not judging, not that, but… Looking looking. Observing me. Almost like taking me in. And it's an amazing feeling, to actually be looked at, not stared, but looked.

"I've noticed that you're a looker."

"Well, thank you." he makes a silly voice and I can't help but giggle.

"No, not that! What I mean is that you're an eye looker. You look at a woman with your eyes."

"As oppose to my elbows?"

"No!" I laugh because he's so much fun "What I mean is that I feel really… connected to you when you look at me. It's different than with other guys."

"Well, it helps when the girl on the other side is a literal looker. I mean it. You are so beautiful and I don't think you even realize it. Maybe that's what makes you so much more beautiful. And I know I shouldn't be saying this since you're leaving tomorrow and we live in different time zones, but I'm hooked."

How can he go 180 on me like this? He was just making a joke at my looker comment and now he gets serious and makes that statement? He's hooked?

"Seth, I…"

"Listen, I don't want you to think that I said that expecting to hear it back from you. I know you have your own life on the other coast, and I wouldn't be crazy to ask you to stay when we just met last night, but I just wanna put it out there and let you know that I'm willing to give this a try and figure out if this can turn into something? Maybe we should try to make this, us meeting, more often than not? Maybe once or twice a month? I don't know! Say something! I'm just babbling now."

I have to tell him. Now.

If he is proposing what I think he's proposing, that we try having a relationship of some sort, he has to know what my situation is. Actually, he has to know that I don't know what my situation is at this moment.

But, again, I can't. I look at him and I'm too afraid of ruining whatever chance we might have.

I have never felt like this way with Joshua before. This relaxed, this safe…

With Joshua, it felt like I was always taking care of him: taking his suits to the laundry, scheduling his doctors' appointments, making sure he was taking his vitamins… I pretty much ran his personal life. Granted, I never had to worry about his career, he's taken care of that, and he is very successful at it, but most of the times I felt like his mother, taking care of his personal life. And he'd never do the same for me. He never took care of me like I did him. And I'm already so busy at work and having to manage two lives, mine and his, on a crazy kitchen schedule, it's exhausting.

And Seth… The minute we met, he took care of me. This past 24 hours I didn't have to worry about one single thing, he took care of everything. And it's so great to have that weight lifted off your shoulders.

So, instead of saying anything, I just lean in and kiss this guy. I feel so much gratitude, I have to thank him and let him know that, yes, I want to give us a chance to.

But then, I feel his touch on my face. I see how caring he is. And I realize that I owe him the truth. He deserves to know about last night. He deserves to know the circumstances that let me to him. If I'm saying yes to giving us a chance, then it's not about me anymore, it's about us.

"I have to tell you something."

I take a deep breath and when I'm about to start talking, his look changes. Before he was almost mad at me, demanding me to speak, but now he looks baffled and his eyes are on something behind me, so I turn around to see what it is and my jaw drops. There, almost running towards me, is Joshua.

What the hell is he doing here? How did he find me?


	21. Meet The Fiancé

_**A/N: Thanks everyone who's reading this. Special shout out to ShiloCoulter, hellylovesrawk and bulvabuc. And for those of you out there reading, but not reviewing, shame on you! Nah, just kidding. Keep it up, I'm so happy to see the number of views going up!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

"Joshua?" Anna mutters, as I look puzzled at her. She has her back to me and is looking at the guy walking towards us.

"You know this guy?" I ask but she doesn't answer me "What's going on here?" I say louder, so the guy, who is still a little far from us, can hear me.

"I'm sorry Mr. MacFarlane." Mary runs after the intruder while explaining the situation "This man said he wanted to see Miss Anna and I asked him to wait at the door but he wouldn't and stormed right in, so I went to get Joe to help me as he found his way to the garden." Joe, the bodyguard, is right beside the stranger.

"It's ok." I signalize to Joe to stop as the guy approaches us and, as to protect Anna, I stop right in front of her, forcing this stranger to face me "How can I help you?"

He tries to look at Anna, but I block her. When he finally looks me, his eyes are wide open.

"You're Seth MacFarlane!" he exclaims the last thing I expect him to. So he knows who I am. Shit.

"Yes, I am, and how can I help you?" I maintain my serious look on.

"What are you doing here with Seth MacFarlane?" he questions Anna, who still looks shocked.

"I… Who…What are you doing here?" she stops beside me to ask him.

"You were not answering my calls nor my texts, so I had to track you down. We have to talk." so, they clearly know each other.

"But how did you find me? Did Millie told you were I was?" I decide to give them the chance to talk, but I stay close.

"No, she said she didn't know and even if she did, she wouldn't say."

"So, how did you find me?"

"I tracked your phone. You have your Find My Phone activated and I can track it online when your phone is on."

"Oh…" that's all Anna manages to say. Why is she acting so strange and who is this fellow?

"We have to talk." he insists.

"No, we don't" she says and walks closer to me.

"Yes, we do!" he holds her by her wrist but she releases herself from him.

"Hey, she said she doesn't wanna talk to you!" I get way too protective. I shouldn't get in the middle of this, especially because I don't even know what this is.

"I'm sorry, but this does not concern you."

"It does when one of the parties involved is my guest and clearly doesn't wanna talk to you."

He stops to gather his thoughts. He is visibly lost.

"Anna, listen." he talks smooth as he gets closer to Anna and she doesn't back away this time "We need to talk. If you hear me out, you will see that what you saw last night is totally understandable."

"I seriously doubt it, Josh."

"You may doubt it, but you have to hear me out, give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Why, Josh? Why should I give you anything at this point?"

"Because I'm your fiancé for crying out loud!"

"Wait, what?" I scream in disbelief.

I was being nice up until that moment. Of course I wouldn't leave my own house and I wasn't gonna leave Anna alone with this guy I don't know, but I was giving them room to talk to each other, I was being reasonable. But fiancé? A Goddamn fiancé? I was pouring my heart out to this girl 10 minutes ago and now I find out she has a fiancé? And I had to find out this kind of important piece of information from someone else other than her?

"Ex-fiancé." she answers, almost whispering.

"No! Not ex-fiancé! I'm your fiancé, Anna! I'm not gonna let you give up on me because of a stupid thing I did and that I can totally explain and would make perfect sense! Only if you hear me out!"

"You won't let me give up on you? You don't own me! I'm not your property! You don't tell me what to do!" now I can see she's mad. And even though I'm very mad at her, I can't help but smile "And there's no explanation for me walking on you pretty much naked, with your hands above your head, tied to the bed with handcuffs, with an eyeshade, and a woman with a whip standing by your bed!" she practically yells.

"What?!" I can't help myself and I let it slip out, incredulous. They both look at me, kind of mad because I'm obviously not part of this conversation "Sorry!" I apologize and gesture from them to carry on. Now, this is getting amusing.

"Anna, please, can we talk somewhere private? Can we go to my place, please?"

"Are you serious? Do you really think I'm ever going back to that place? Never again!"

"Ok, I understand. But can we please not talk here? Not in front of Seth Fucking MacFarlane?"

"Do you guys know each other?" she looks at him and then at me.

"No!" I raise my hands in my defense.

"Wait, you don't know who he is?" this Joshua guy asks her. When she doesn't answer him, he continues "He's famous! He's on TV all the time!"

She frowns as she stares at me. I keep quiet and look away. And then, like on a defense mode, she turns to Joshua again.

"You know I don't have time to watch TV, Josh, I'm in the kitchen 16 hours a day!"

"Ok, so fuck Seth MacFarlane."

"Hey! You're at my house!" Joe, who was standing by as a good security guy would, is prompt as I pronounce those words.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous here." Joshua rubs his forehead and I raise my hand so Joe can relax.

I know I shouldn't like this guy, and I really don't. But he really doesn't seem like a bad guy. He doesn't have that bad vibe going on, I can tell that of a person straight up. He's done something really stupid and was caught, but he seems to be more naïve then a bad guy.

Ok, enough. Now back to hating him.

"Ok. Since you're not going anywhere with me, I'll explain it right here then. I wasn't doing that for my pleasure. It was work." Really? The guy is going with that excuse? I let out a loud sigh, but he pretends he didn't hear it "I'm working on the case that brought me here to L.A., the copyright thing?" he asks her and she crosses her arms in front of her chest "So, it's a book, as I already told you. What I failed to mention, because I was afraid of how you might take it, is that it's an S.M. book. And there's a studio that's going to make a movie out of it, but the writer's sueing because the studio didn't buy the rights to it because they are saying it's not based on the book. The woman you saw last night, she is the writer and she is also a Dominatrix in real life. We were going through some chapters and I wanted, no, I needed actually to understand some differences between some of the… I guess… procedures you may call them. We need to be very thorough on this lawsuit, the studio has lawyered up, which means they are gonna dissect the script to show it's not based on my client's book when it clearly is." after spitting everything out, he stops. When Anna doesn't say anything, he begs "So, that's that. Say something, please?"

"Leave." she walks right pass him and heads inside the house.

Of course, by that moment, their argument has became the main attraction of the evening and all eyes were on them, so, the four of us, me, Joshua, Joe and Mary, plus the orchestra watch as she disappears inside my house.


	22. Leave

"Joshua?" I look at the man storming towards me. It does look like Josh, but it can't be Josh. Not here. Not at Seth's place. What would he be doing here? How would he know I'd be here? There's no way.

As the guy gets closer, it's clear it's Joshua.

There's a little commotion going on around me. There's a security guy I've never seen before standing there. I hear Seth talking, I hear Mary talking. I can't quite assimilate what they are saying; I'm still trying to figure out what Joshua is doing here, how he found me.

Then Joshua's image is blocked by Seth's back. He's standing right there in front of me. He's trying to what? Protect me? I don't need protection. Not from Joshua. He's not a threating guy.

I'm still trying to make sense of the whole situation when I hear Joshua asking me a question.

"What are you doing here with Seth MacFarlane?"

I still can't comprehend one damn thing. I step aside, next to Seth and I look at Joshua.

"I… Who…What are you doing here?"

"You were not answering my calls nor my texts, so I had to track you down. We have to talk."

"But how did you find me? Did Millie told you were I was?"

"No, she said she didn't know and even if she did, she wouldn't say."

"So, how did you find me?"

"I tracked your phone. You have your Find My Phone activated and I can track it online when your phone is on."

"Oh…" I vaguely remember reading some article about a Find my Phone App but I never really got interested in figuring it out, so I don't know if what he's saying is true or not.

"We have to talk." he insists.

"No, we don't" I back away a little as Joshua moves slowly closer.

"Yes, we do!" he grabs my wrist and, as an impulse, I release myself from him.

"Hey, she said she doesn't wanna talk to you!" God saves Seth MacFarlane.

There's this guy, a total stranger to Seth, at his own house, talking to a girl he was opening his heart for 10 minutes ago, and not only he gives Joshua and I the chance to talk, but he also is trying to protect me. He must be so confused, but I can't tell him who Joshua is. Not here. Not now.

"I'm sorry, but this does not concern you." Joshua tells Seth. Rude, but not really. Joshua could never be rude.

That's what's tearing me apart. Josh did something terrible to me, yes, but he was never a bad guy. I ended my engagement last night, but I still don't know if I was right on doing so.

"It does when one of the parties involved is my guest and clearly doesn't wanna talk to you." there goes Seth to the rescue again.

"Anna, listen." he get closer and I know he's not gonna hurt me so I don't back away "We need to talk. If you hear me out, you will see that what you saw last night is totally understandable."

"I seriously doubt it, Josh."

"You may doubt it, but you have to hear me out, give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Why, Josh? Why should I give you anything at this point?" it always goes back to the benefit of the doubt. I'm kind of tired of it.

"Because I'm your fiancé for crying out loud!"

Oh no, he didn't.

"Wait, what?" I hear Seth practically scream.

Great.

How am I gonna explain that now? I was gonna tell him, of course I was. I was actually gonna come clean about the whole thing when Joshua interrupted us. I wanted and I needed to explain my situation to Seth before anything could go on between us. Whatever thing could go on.

"Ex-fiancé." I sigh and pretty much whisper it.

"No! Not ex-fiancé! I'm your fiancé, Anna!" Ok, so I'm not really good at whispering "I'm not gonna let you give up on me because of a stupid thing I did and that I can totally explain and would make perfect sense! Only if you hear me out!"

Now I'm mad. Now he really got to me. How can he tell me how to do? And specially after everything he did? He can't!

"You won't let me give up on you? You don't own me! I'm not your property! You don't tell me what to do! And there's no explanation for me walking on you pretty much naked, with your hands above your head, tied to the bed with handcuffs, with an eyeshade, and a woman with a whip standing by your bed!"

There. I said it. And hearing it coming out of my own mouth, hearing those words, reliving the situation from last night, it sickens me.

"What?!" was that Seth? I look at him and he kind of has a grin and an incredulous look on "Sorry!" he apologizes.

Little by little into this conversation, I'm destroying every chance I ever had with this guy, this amazing guy, because he can clearly see I come with a lot of baggage. And what guy needs that?

"Anna, please, can we talk somewhere private? Can we go to my place, please?"

"Are you serious? Do you really think I'm ever going back to that place? Never again!"

"Ok, I understand. But can we please not talk here? Not in front of Seth Fucking MacFarlane?"

What is he talking about? How does he know Seth? Did I lose something?

"Do you guys know each other?"

"No!" Seth jumps right to it, to protect himself from this mess.

"Wait, you don't know who he is?" Joshua asks me, but I don't know what to say; of course I know Seth, I met him last night, but how does Joshua know Seth? "He's famous! He's on TV all the time!"

I stare at Seth. On TV? I've never seen him on TV. Ever. Of course his name sounds familiar, but I must have read it in a film or TV credit or something. I'm pretty sure I've never seen his face on TV before. I would have remembered seen his face on TV. He's totally my type. So no, I've never seen him on TV before.

"You know I don't have time to watch TV, Josh, I'm in the kitchen 16 hours a day!" I storm at Josh.

"Ok, so fuck Seth MacFarlane."

"Hey! You're at my house!" Seth says and I can't help but smile to myself. This situation is ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous here." Joshua is clearly disturbed too "Ok. Since you're not going anywhere with me, I'll explain it right here then. I wasn't doing that for my pleasure. It was work. I'm working on the case that brought me here to L.A., the copyright thing?" I roll out my eyes and cross my arms as he continues "So, it's a book, as I already told you. What I failed to mention, because I was afraid of how you might take it, is that it's an S.M. book. And there's a studio that's going to make a movie out of it, but the writer's sueing because the studio didn't buy the rights to it because they are saying it's not based on the book. The woman you saw last night, she is the writer and she is also a Dominatrix in real life. We were going through some chapters and I wanted, no, I needed actually to understand some differences between some of the… I guess… procedures you may call them. We need to be very thorough on this lawsuit, the studio has lawyered up, which means they are gonna dissect the script to show it's not based on my client's book when it clearly is." I take all this information in but… it takes me a moment to digest "So, that's that. Say something, please?"

It makes sense. What he says does make sense. But he had 24 hours to make up an excuse that would make sense. He's a lawyer for crying out loud! That's his job, defending someone, and, in this situation, he needs to defend himself, so he can manipulate the truth as much as possible to suit him. But the thing is: is he telling the whole truth, is he telling some of the truth or is he bluntly lying to my face?

I sense all eyes on me. I can't stay here, I can't think straight with everybody looking at me. I need time and I need to be by myself for this.

"Leave." I head straight inside, going back to the guesthouse.


	23. Promise

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone who's reading and reviewing! Keep them coming. I particularly like this chapter a lot. I'd love to know if you do too!**

 **xoxo**

We all watch and stay quiet as Anna disappears inside my house.

I see a devastated guy, this Joshua guy, standing in front of me. Yes, he is pretty much the enemy now, but I can't help but feel bad for him. He did sound sincere. Stupid. Dumb as hell. But sincere.

"Listen, man, go home." I try my best to support him "When she's ready to talk, she'll talk. Now is really not the time." when I get closer to him, I realize this full-grown man is crying on my backyard "Hey! Don't do that. Don't cry. Just man up!"

"But… she is the love of my life. And because of something so small, she's leaving me."

"I know I just got here, I didn't even know her 24 hours ago, but from what I've just heard, it was not a small thing. I don't even think it's about being tied up and all that shit, but it's about trusting your relationship. If you knew that situation was going to happen, and from the story you just told me, and my entire staff for that matter, you knew that was gonna happen eventually, you should have warned her, so it wouldn't sound suspicious as it does now. You can't blame her. I wouldn't believe your story if I were her."

"But she knows me! You've been together for years now. We were about to get married! Fuck!"

"Hey hey, you don't have to raise your voice! I know you're frustrated and mad, but chill!" he just shakes his head, trying to calm down "Listen, go home. Do you want me to get you a cab?"

"No, that's fine, I drove here."

"Ok, then go home. Chill. And when she's ready, she'll come to you."

Why am I doing this? Why did my parents raise me to be such a good guy and believe all people are essentially good and deserve second chances? I'm clearly falling for this guy's fiancée and still, I'm here, trying to convince him she might forgive him.

"Thanks, dude. I have no idea how Anna knows you, what she's doing here, but I'm glad she's been taking cared of."

Yes, she is. I think to myself, in a dirty way.

Stop.

"Yeah, man, relax. She'll be fine here. Go home." I tap him on the shoulders "Joe, can you please take him to his car?"

"Sure, boss."

"Thanks. Now, go. I'll talk to her and tell her you're expecting her call."

"Thanks again, Seth MacFarlane."

"No worries, Joshua guy."

As Joe and Mary walk him out, I head towards the guesthouse.

I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again.

"Anna? You there? It's just me, Seth."

I hear footsteps.

"I'm too embarrassed to even look at you." she says through the door.

"Don't be silly. Let me in and we'll talk."

It takes her a few seconds to open the door and I get inside the guesthouse.

"Ok. Where do I begin?" she starts and I smile fondly at her.

"What about the begging?" I lead her to the couch.

And then she tells me everything. When they met (5 years ago). How they met (online dating). When he asked her to be his girlfriend (3 weeks after their first date). When they moved in together (4 years into the relationship). When he proposed (4 weeks before he came to Los Angeles for work). Where he proposed (in her favorite spot in New York – Times Square Red Stairs). And most importantly (to me, anyways), how she's not so sure about her decision to marry him and one of the main reasons why she flew to L.A., to make sure he hadn't proposed just because he was coming to the city to work on this case and was afraid to lose her just because they were in different time zones.

"I see." I take a deep breath, taking it all in.

"I know, it's too much." she stands up and starts pacing around "When you rescued me last night, you thought I was a damsel in distress. Now I come with all this luggage. You don't need this crap, my crap!"

"Hey, calm down! You may have forgotten, but you still have a bad ankle. Sit back down." I stand up and help her sit again.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." she looks deeply in my eyes. She's crying "You didn't sign up for this."

"Anna, listen. I had no idea what I was signing up to, yes, that's true. But the minute you got inside my car, I knew I was in trouble. I could see you were not just like the other women in my life. I have to be honest and tell you I've had my share of the ladies, yes, but in the few hours I've known you, you have showed me you are different. I knew you'd be trouble, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I knew I wanted to give this a try. But now…" I take a deep breath and continue, "You have a fiancé."

"Not anymore!"

"Anna, you have to talk to the guy. He was clearly upset when he left. You guys need to sort this out. Until then, you guys are engaged."

"No, we're not, Seth, I…"

"Anna, you were engaged last night, it doesn't end like this and…"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! You listen!" she pleads me "I have to be honest with you." she herself takes a deep breath "I may have had a ring on my finger last night, but the truth is… for me, it was over longer than that. I came to L.A. to end our engagement."

"What?"

"Yeah…" she looks down, almost ashamed "And the thing is: I had no solid motive to end our engagement. Not before last night. The whole 4-hour flight here I was trying to come up with something, some sort of excuse, anything, to get me out of my relationship with Joshua. So when I got to his place and found him like that, yeah, I was shocked, but I also felt so relieved that I wouldn't have to come up with a reason to end it. He was handing me a reason on a platter. And you know what else?" she stops as to gather her thoughts, still crying "I felt so guilty, that when I twisted my ankle, I knew it was some kind of punishment from the universe. Because I wasn't owning that. I was letting Joshua take the blame for the end of our relationship when the truth was that I was gonna do it anyways. I didn't let him explain because, no matter what his explanation would have been, it wouldn't have changed the end result. That we were done. That our relationship was over."

Ok, now I'm shocked. I did not expect that. That honesty. Not from someone I just met. I can see she's been holding this in for a while and she needed to spit it out. She definitely feels guilty. But I shouldn't be the one listening to all this.

"I shouldn't be the one listening to all this."

"Yes, you should. You shouldn't be the only one, that's true, Joshua needs to hear it too. But you, Seth, also need to hear this, because you helped me realize something else about this whole situation."

"And what's that?"

"That I was being neglected. Joshua is a great guy, yes, but I was always taking care of him and he wasn't taking care of me. I'd always know his needs, but he wouldn't pay attention to mine. Most of the times I'd feel like his mother. And I was tired of that. I work my ass off. I don't wanna go home to another job. I just want someone to take care of me. Not all the time, I'm not a baby. But every now and then, yes. Know that, if I get sick or something, the world won't collapse. Someone is there to take charge. And every since I got inside your car, you took charge. And that made me certain that that's what I want. What I need. What I deserve." she's sobbing "And yes, I probably lost any chance I might have had with you now that you know how messed up my life currently is, but even if you're not the guy, I want a guy to take care of me."

And everything I've heard and everything I've been through these past 24 hours with this woman by my side made me certain of one thing too.

"I wanna be that guy. I wanna be the guy that takes care of you."

I whisper to her as I gently press my lips against hers, sealing this promise.


	24. All My Cards

**_A/N: Hey hey! See? I was fast with this update! 2 chapters in a week is good, right? :P_**

 ** _Thanks_** hellylovesrawk **_for the review! I'm glad I got you hooked! LoL_**

 ** _Always wanna hear from you guys! Hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think of the little cliffhanger I left there! ;)_**

 ** _xoxo_**

I slam the door shut as I enter the guesthouse.

"Oh, shit, it's not my house." I realize after the loud sound it makes "Sorry!" I say to no one in particular.

That's how messed up I am after all that. I'm slamming doors and saying sorry to an imaginary person.

I sit down on the bed. My ankle hurts. I take the brace off to have a look at it.

"Oh, thank God." I was expecting to see it blue, but it's not. It's just as it was earlier today at the doctor.

Wow. The doctor's appointment was today. It feels like it was ages ago, so much has happened since then.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I breathe in again.

Orchestra.

In. Out.

Champagne.

In. Out.

Seth declaring himself to me.

In. Out.

Joshua.

In. Out.

I clearly read the whole Joshua situation wrong. Or did I?

In. Out.

Joshua was so nervous I don't think he even noticed my busted ankle.

In. Out.

What should I do now? Should I not listen to my feelings and go back to Joshua just because he's the safe bet?

In. Out.

I mean, come on. What woman throws away a solid relationship with a man just because the guy doesn't pay attention to her needs all the time?

In. Out.

Times are difficult. Look how many single girlfriends I have who are constantly complaining about single life, how hard it is to find a guy that's willing to commit and how lucky I am to have found Joshua.

In. Out.

Relationship is hard work, yes, I know, it's like to everybody. But should it be this… unfulfilling?

In. Out.

With Seth is so different. I know I just met him. And yes, a relationship with him would be very hard to work on too, but it feels like it would be worthy it. It doesn't feel that way with Josh. Not anymore…

In. Out.

I hear a knock on the door and I open my eyes immediately. Did I dream that? No, there is the knock again.

"Anna? You there? It's just me, Seth."

Shit. Seth.

I put my ankle brace back on and head to the door.

I don't even know how to act around him after this scene my previous relationship just caused.

"I'm too embarrassed to even look at you." I say to him through the door.

"Don't be silly. Let me in and we'll talk."

I open the door and he walks right in.

"Ok. Where do I begin?" I close the door behind me.

"What about the begging?"

We sit on the couch and I spit everything out. And I mean, everything. When we met (5 years ago). How we met (online dating). When he asked me to be his girlfriend (3 weeks after our first date). When we moved in together (4 years into the relationship). When he proposed (4 weeks before he came to Los Angeles for work). Where he proposed (my favorite spot in New York – Times Square Red Stairs). And, also, something that I have never said out loud before, not even to Millie, my best friend: how I was never sure about my decision to marry Joshua and that I came to L.A. to make sure he hadn't proposed to me just out of fear, because he was moving to L.A. for a short period of time and was afraid to lose me now that we we'd leave apart from each other for a while.

"I see." he inhales it all.

And it's clear he's overwhelmed. Who wouldn't be?

"I know, it's too much." I stand up and pace around nervously "When you rescued me last night, you thought I was a damsel in distress. Now I come with all this luggage. You don't need this crap, my crap!"

I'm gonna lose this man too. I let go off Joshua and now I'm losing Seth. Great.

"Hey, calm down! You may have forgotten, but you still have a bad ankle. Sit back down."

He calms me down and helps me sit down.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." the tears I was fighting back just emerge and I let them roll down my cheeks "You didn't sign up for this."

"Anna, listen. I had no idea what I was signing up to, yes, that's true. But the minute you got inside my car, I knew I was in trouble. I could see you were not just like the other women in my life. I have to be honest and tell you I've had my share of the ladies, yes, but in the few hours I've known you, you have showed me you are different. I knew you'd be trouble, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I knew I wanted to give this a try. But now… You have a fiancé."

"Not anymore!"

 _Don't leave me, Seth._

"Anna, you have to talk to the guy. He was clearly upset when he left. You guys need to sort this out. Until then, you guys are engaged."

"No, we're not, Seth, I…"

 _You're the best man I've ever met._

"Anna, you were engaged last night, it doesn't end like this and…"

 _I wanna be with you, Seth. Listen to me!_

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! You listen! I have to be honest with you." In. Out. "I may have had a ring on my finger last night, but the truth is… for me, it was over longer than that. I came to L.A. to end our engagement."

"What?"

"Yeah…" that's it. Time to come clean. "And the thing is: I had no solid motive to end our engagement. Not before last night. The whole 4-hour flight here I was trying to come up with something, some sort of excuse, anything, to get me out of my relationship with Joshua. So when I got to his place and found him like that, yeah, I was shocked, but I also felt so relieved that I wouldn't have to come up with a reason to end it. He was handing me a reason on a platter. And you know what else?" she stops as to gather her thoughts, still crying "I felt so guilty, that when I twisted my ankle, I knew it was some kind of punishment from the universe. Because I wasn't owning that. I was letting Joshua take the blame for the end of our relationship when the truth was that I was gonna do it anyways. I didn't let him explain because, no matter what his explanation would have been, it wouldn't have changed the end result. That we were done. That our relationship was over."

I feel naked in front of Seth now.

"I shouldn't be the one listening to all this."

He's right. But only part of that is right.

"Yes, you should. You shouldn't be the only one, that's true, Joshua needs to hear it too. But you, Seth, also need to hear this, because you helped me realize something else about this whole situation."

"And what's that?"

"That I was being neglected. Joshua is a great guy, yes, but I was always taking care of him and he wasn't taking care of me. I'd always know his needs, but he wouldn't pay attention to mine. Most of the times I'd feel like his mother. And I was tired of that. I work my ass off. I don't wanna go home to another job. I just want someone to take care of me. Not all the time, I'm not a baby. But every now and then, yes. Know that, if I get sick or something, the world won't collapse. Someone is there to take charge. And every since I got inside your car, you took charge. And that made me certain that that's what I want. What I need. What I deserve." I'm sobbing now because I feel like I'm losing this fight, he's just gonna let me take the plane tomorrow and forget he was ever part of this mess and I don't blame him for that "And yes, I probably lost any chance I might have had with you now that you know how messed up my life currently is, but even if you're not the guy, I want a guy to take care of me."

There. Now that is everything. I'm not hiding anything, anymore. I showed Seth all my cards. Now it's all on him.

 _Please, Seth?_

"I wanna be that guy. I wanna be the guy that takes care of you."

My heart skips a beat as he gently presses his lips against mine.

Without breaking the kiss, he takes the lead and we stand up. Now… what is he doing? Where is he taking me?

His kiss is so amazing, I don't wanna stop kissing him, so I just open my eyes a little and I see that he is taking us to the bed. I'm so drunk with this kiss that I just let him.

 _Yes, Seth, take me to bed. I'm yours._


	25. In Too Deep

_**Warning: Sex Scene ahead!**_

 _ **I'm not really used to writing these types of scene, so let me know what you think!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

I'm in too deep.

24 hours and I lost count of how many times I've declared myself to this woman.

Now here I am, doing it again, announcing to her that I wanna take care of her. Asking her to let me be that person. I can't remember the last time I had to fight for a girl as much as I'm fighting for this one. I don't even remember if that's a good or a bad sign… Are the odds of me getting hurt this way bigger?

Stop, Seth. Stop thinking of what might happen. Live now. Here you are, kissing the woman you want. Enjoy this, enjoy this moment.

I stand up and take her up with me without breaking our amazing, passionate kiss. I remove her ponytail and press her closer to my body. And it's making me getting harder and harder. God, I want her.

I know now she called off her engagement, maybe it's too soon, but I gotta try and make a move her. So I lead us to bed.

I lay her down gently unto the white sheets of the guestroom bed. I just now break the kiss.

"I can stop." I'm hard and my penis is throbbing, but I'm not gonna do this unless she wants me to.

"Please, don't." she almost begs me and I smile to her.

"Your wish is my command."

I resume our kiss. Gently, I take her red spaghetti strap dress off and I can't help but smile.

"What?" she pulls back and asks me.

"Nothing."

"Come on, it's something. You're smiling at something! Tell me." she asks me in a sweet tone.

"It's funny because I mentally pictured myself removing this same dress earlier tonight when I came to get you for dinner."

"Oh, so you've planned this all along, huh?"

"Oh, darling, I could only dream of this happening so soon."

"Then, you're a lucky guy, your dreams do come true."

"If that's the case, let me show you what else I've dreamt of. And something tells me you're gonna like it, because it's for your own pleasure."

"By all means, show me then."

I kiss her harder, biting her bottom lip.

She takes my shirt off and feels my erection through my pants.

"Clearly, you dreamed of pleasuring yourself too." she winks at me.

"You have special powers over me."

I remove her bra, lay her down again, caress her left breast and bite her right nipple. She moans and her nails grasp my back.

I hover over her beautiful body as she moans for more, so I insert one finger unto her dampness. She's really tight, really wet and I can't wait to make her mine tonight.

"Oh, God." she says through her teeth, trying to keep her voice down.

I lower down to her thighs and on my way down there I suck, caress, lick all of her body. She arches her back, and it's obvious she's horny. And I love it.

"I wanna make you cum tonight."

"Please, Seth." her voice pleads me, filled with lust.

I slip two of my fingers in her, moving up and down her G spot. She lets out a softer moan as a liquid pours all over my fingers. I lick some of it off and remove her wet panties with my teeth.

"You taste so good." I tell her as I go back up to her neck and caress it sweetly.

Her body is shaking a bit.

"Are you ok?" I look deeply into her eyes. She's gorgeous, yes, but now she has this glow and she's more beautiful, if that's even possible.

"I need you inside me." she informs as she removes my pants and grasp my erection.

"As previously stated, your wish is my command."

I move my greedy lips back up to her sexy ones to silence her, as I stick my hard penis into her.

Her grip onto my back gets tighter with every push. I hover over her, staying up with the support of my elbows as I push up and down trying to deeper into her. Trying to please her more with every thrust.

I let groans out myself because it feels so damn good. Not only that, but it feels so damn right.

She arches her back up, as much as she can with her ankle brace, so I can get even deeper.

Her breaths get heavier and heavier and then there it is, she's climaxing. It's so beautiful to watch.

It takes me a little bit more, but I cum soon enough and collapse next to her.

After I catch my breath, I look at her and a tear races down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I wash it off of her face.

"Nothing." she turns around to look at me "Absolutely nothing is wrong."

And she is right. Nothing felt so right in my life before.


	26. That Was a First!

He takes out my ponytail and press me closer to him. I can feel his arousal as our bodies are now glued together. God, I want him.

I take a peek and see that he is leading us to bed. And I just let him. Maybe I shouldn't. I was engaged to another guy yesterday and now that's off and I'm already going to bed with some new guy?

But it's not just some new guy. It's Seth. And it's crazy, but I'm head over heels for him.

He lays me down gently unto the white sheets of the guestroom bed. And I'm burning inside anticipating what's about to happen. But then, he breaks our kiss and looks down at me.

"I can stop."

NO! I scream in my mind, but I don't wanna seem so desperate to him, so I try my best to sound cool.

"Please, don't." ok, that didn't sound so cool, but he smiles down at me and I'm burning up again.

"Your wish is my command."

Oh my God, he's taking my dress off. I can't believe it. This is happening.

Wait? Is he smiling? I can feel a smile through our kiss. Did I sound too desperate a while ago and now he's making fun of me?

"What?" I pull back and ask him.

"Nothing."

"Come on, it's something. You're smiling at something! Tell me." I'm not mad, I just really am curious if I was that obvious.

"It's funny because I mentally pictured myself removing this same dress earlier tonight when I came to get you for dinner."

"Oh, so you've planned this all along, huh?"

"Oh, darling, I could only dream of this happening so soon."

"Then, you're a lucky guy, your dreams do come true."

"If that's the case, let me show you what else I've dreamt of. And something tells me you're gonna like it, because it's for your own pleasure."

"By all means, show me then."

He kisses me harder and bites my bottom lip. God, this is so sexy.

I need to feel him, his skin on mine, so I take his shirt off and press my hand on his pants, feeling how hard he is. So, I guess it's sexy for him too.

"Clearly, you dreamed of pleasuring yourself too." I wink as I joke.

"You have special powers over me."

He takes my bra off and lays me down again. He drives me crazy as he starts caressing my left breast and biting my right nipple. I moan as I feel a wave of pleasure running through my body. I grasp his back for support. I might cum just with his tongue on my breast.

This is crazy hot. He hovers over me and I moan, I want more, I don't wanna stop feeling his skin on mine. But then, he inserts one finger inside me and I loose it.

"Oh, God." I try my best not to scream as I feel him playing with his finger inside me.

Wait. He's going down on me now. He's sucking, licking all of my body. I'm a little embarrassed. What if I taste bad? What if I smell? I don't know! I panic a little. Josh was not like this in bed at all. He was very… old school maybe? That's also one of the reasons why I was so shocked when I saw him in bed like that last night.

I arch my back almost like a defensive motion. I don't think he notices, because he continues to go down on me.

"I wanna make you cum tonight."

"Please, Seth." I know it sounds like I want it, but I look down on him down on me and I don't know if I feel comfortable with that. I'm not that experienced. I know I'm almost 30, but I've been with 2 guys before Josh. My first time was on my prom night and don't really count as real sex because it was a disaster like 2 virgins together always are, I guess. My second one was a work friend and he broke my heart later on, so… Not many great experiences in the sex department. And I can see Seth is way more experienced than I am and I don't wanna seem so naïve to him.

I loose my train of thought when he slips two fingers inside me. He hits something inside and I feel something I've never helt before… and it feels sooooo good. A heat wave hits me way too strong. I don't know what's going on with me. I think something is wrong with my body. Wait. What is that? Am I peeing? I look down and see that Seth is licking it. Was that… was that me cumming? I've only read about that once, that women can actually ejaculate like men do, but I thought that was an urban legend. So, it's real? Was that what just happened to me?

Seth removes my panties with his teeth and goes back up.

"You taste so good."

I don't know what's going on with me. I'm shaking and I can't make it stop.

"Are you ok?"

"I need you inside me." That's the only thing I can think of saying, because I don't want him to think I'm such a prude. Maybe with him inside me this shake will go away. I don't know what to do! I can't think straight!

So, to divert his attention from me, I remove his pants and grasp his erection.

"As previously stated, your wish is my command."

It seems to have worked, as he kisses me again.

And now he is inside me. I feel another heat wave and grip onto his back tighter with every push. He groans. I moan. And it's so good. We're in sync.

I thank God I have a ankle brace on, that way I can blame on it for my lack of creativity in bed. Maybe he was expecting me to be crazy, jumping all over him, I don't know. But with an ankle brace, I have an excuse to just lay there.

Ok, I can't think anymore. I arch my back again, but this time not to make him go away, but to help him get even deeper inside me. I know this sex position well, this is my comfort zone, I can work with this.

Wave after wave after wave, I climax again. It's a different climax than the one before. I'm not squirting, but my body is shaking again with pleasure.

He's still thrusting, but soon enough he's also done and lay down next to me.

I look up at the ceiling. What just happened? I've never felt like this during sex before. It's like he knew all the right buttons to push. I felt in heaven. And it's so sad to realize that I've been missing out on this experience for so many years… I was settling for mediocre, when I could have gotten all of this before? All of this bliss? Stupid as I am, I start crying as I realize, finally, that I did the right thing leaving Josh behind.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Damn, he noticed.

"Nothing." I turn around to face him. He's so amazing and I'm so thankful that I met him "Absolutely nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you crying, sweetie?" he comes closer to me.

We are facing each other. I take a deep breath and decide to be honest with him.

"I'm used to boys, I've never been with an older man."

"I'm glad I could give you the old man experience." he chuckles and I understand that phrase might have sounded not like I imagined in my mind.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I'm not calling you an old man. It's just that… this, what we just had, was so different than what I'm used to know as sex."

"How so?" he sounds interested.

"Like… that… liquid thingy that came out of me…"

"Your squirt…" he seems amused, as he sees I'm clearly embarrassed by that.

"Yeah… That… I never… that was never…"

"Wait, was this your first time cumming?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so. I've had an orgasm before, but I've never poured anything out of me like that before."

He chuckles.

"I see. Well, then you should know I'm very flattered to have been able to make you squirt, milady! It's being a pleasure of mine. Literally." he smiles big and his dimples show. He's too adorable.

He gets closer to me and lays me on my back again. He moves his tongue playfully around, wanting access. I give him the access he wants and I so desperately need.

And then, just as he breaks our kiss, I fall asleep.


	27. Shit!

I can't sleep. At all.

I've been watching her sleep all night. I can't take my eyes off of her.

I go through all the events of the evening. I go through all the mixed emotions. I go through them all. Over and over again.

When I pick up my phone to check what time it is, it reads 6:30 am. Damn it. I have to get up, it's Monday and I have an 8:30 meeting at the office.

I lean in and kiss her forehead gently, not to wake her up, and go to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror.

"So, now what?" I say to my own reflection "She is leaving today, and now what? What are you gonna do with these stupid feelings you've decided to grow for her? Have you learned nothing with the whole Michelle situation? It's been 20 years! You've put up a wall that very night. It's been up and strong for that long. 20 fucking years! What happened this time? How did this Anna girl get in? You've been a master on protecting yourself from feeling like this, what went wrong with this girl?"

I open the faucet and throw some water in my face. Maybe this will help and make me smarter.

"Let's be practical and rational here. She's leaving today. She is leaving in a matter of just hours. She will be far away. Different coast. Different time zone. You'll forget all about her in no time. You'll do just fine. These feelings, buried by the end of the week. No problem! That's gonna be a piece of cake. How many times have you done this, bury your own feelings for a woman before?"

I stop to think about it and the answer is zero. After Michelle, all girls were just girls. I've never really developed feelings for any of them. But Anna is different. I don't know what it is, but she is and it's torturing me!

"Ok. You'll be fine. She's leaving and actually doing you a favor. You won't even have to come up with a lame excuse to dismiss her. She's pretty much doing it for you. Great. Perfect! On with your life!"

I throw some more water in my face and head out of the bathroom. But then I abruptly stop as I almost have a heart attack. I see Anna standing right there in front of me. I forgot to close the door behind me.

"Shit!"


	28. Back

I have a very light sleep, that's why I have no idea why I didn't wake up when Seth left the bed. Usually, I'd feel it when Josh would wake up and leave the bed, but I didn't wake up when Seth did. Maybe it was just me being really tired of everything that happened since I got to L.A.? Maybe now that I'm pretty much over Josh, I feel like I can finally sleep? Or maybe it was just the amazing sex I had last night?

I don't know why I didn't wake up when Seth left the bed, but now that I look over to where he was and see that he's not there, I feel… sad? Did he leave me here without saying goodbye? Or did I dream of it? Nah, not even the best dream in the world could be as awesome as last night was.

When I'm starting to overthink why Seth is not in bed with me, I hear his voice coming from the bathroom and I smile. He's here, he didn't leave me, I didn't dream of last night, everything is perfect and real. I can't really hear what he's saying… Is he on the phone? I grab my phone to check the time. 6:39am.

Wow, that's early for him to be on the phone. Maybe with someone from New York?… It's almost noon there already.

As the curious person that I am, I decide to get closer to hear what they are talking about. Maybe it will help me figure out who this Seth guy really is? Well, the internet would be an even more amazing digging tool than me listening to his calls, but I'm just curious that way.

I get off the bed slowly, not because I'm afraid of him catching me spy on him, but because I feel a sharp pain on my busted ankle. I thought it would be better by now, but it still hurts sometimes. Slowly but surely I leave the bed and head to the bathroom.

I still can't quite understand what he's saying, but as I approach the bathroom door, I see it's open and I realize he is not talking on the phone, he's actually talking to himself.

"Ok. You'll be fine." Gosh, I love the sound of his voice "She's leaving and actually doing you a favor." What? Wait, is he talking about me? "You won't even have to come up with a lame excuse to dismiss her. She's pretty much doing it for you. Great. Perfect! On with your life!"

I watch him throw water in his face. I can't believe he just slept with me and is thanking God that I'll be gone soon. I didn't think of him as a player, and I don't know why, of course he'd be a player. I guess I'm out of the game for too long, being with Josh for that many years, that I guess I forgot how men can be.

Then he sees me there, in front of him. I must have a shocked look on my face, because he spits out "Shit!"

I'm not gonna cry. I am not. I'm tired of crying I guess. So I just shake my head and go back to bed. Maybe this is a nightmare, maybe I had an amazing time last night, I'm still sleeping and this whole Seth talking to himself in the bathroom is a dream, a nightmare.

"Anna." he calls out to me but I just lay in bed, fetal position, not talking.

 _'I'm dreaming. This is a dream.'_ I say to myself.

But I'm not dreaming. I can feel him getting into bed.

"Anna, sweetie, what did you hear?" he rubs my back. Is he for real? He wants to know what I've heard? Didn't he hear himself talk?

"Don't touch me." I almost whisper.

"What? Anna, can you speak a little louder, didn't hear you."

"Don't touch me." I say, no emotion, just a firm voice.

"Anna, please, what did you hear, sweetie?"

"Don't you sweetie me." I warned him, still very firm voice, but no emotion. I have more control over this situation than I thought I would "I heard it all."

"Everything?" he sounded worried.

"Yes, from the very 'You'll be fine' to the 'On with you life' shit."

And then I hear something that sounds like a… breath of relief? I turn around incredulous.

"Are you relieved that I heard that? Are you for real, Seth?"

"No, Anna, let me explain."

"No, Seth, let me explain. I really don't know who you are and what your game plan is here…"

"There's no game! Let me -"

"No, you don't talk, you listen now. I don't know who you are, and to be honest, I don't really care since I'm not at all impressed with this Hollywood life of yours. I broke an engagement last night, a relationship that I felt trapped inside of, and then we literally ran into each other. I, stupid silly me, thought I had really met someone nice, someone that would be good to me -"

"And I want to –"

"Shut up! I'm talking! You listen!" I was really tired and him cutting me off like that hit a nerve that maybe wouldn't have if this was just a regular day, but it was not, it was the moment that I literally woke up from a silly little girlie dream of mine of finding Prince Charm "I don't care about your explanation. I just don't because it's clear to me that you don't want this, whatever the hell this is, to go any further. And you know what? It's fine by me. You were right when you said it in the bathroom, I am leaving. But I'm not just doing you a favor, I'm doing us both a favor. This was clearly a mistake. You are not the man I thought you were."

As I look back at that moment for the 450th time, here sitting in my New York City apartment 2 weeks after coming back from that life-changing weekend in L.A., I realize something I hadn't realized then: that was the crucial moment I broke a little piece of Seth's heart.


	29. On With It

I take my phone off and text Millie.

 _'_ _I had to get a new number. This is the new one. Oh, it's Anna, BTW.'_

 _'_ _Why did u change ur number?'_

 _'_ _Seth.'_

 _'_ _Oh…'_

 _'_ _Yeah…'_

 _'_ _Still calling u?'_

 _'_ _Just texting these last few days. Couldn't deal with it anymore.'_

 _'_ _U know what I think.'_

I take a deep breath. Millie believes in second changes. I don't.

 _'_ _Can't see him. It would be too hard. And wouldn't change anything.'_

 _'_ _It would if he were to prove that what u think u heard was actually not what he meant.'_

 _'_ _We've been thru this hundreds of times.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, and I told u that what u heard could have 174 different interpretations.'_

 _'_ _U actually said 165.'_

 _'_ _Ha Ha. But ok. U've changed ur number. He can't reach u and u can't reach_ _him anymore. So on with it.'_

You know when you know you're doing the right thing, but still, it's hard to do it? I've changed my number this morning. Since then, no text from Seth. What should feel good. But somehow, it doesn't. He would text me, I would never answer him, but knowing he was still trying to explain himself kinda made me feel good. But I guess that's just how an addict feels when the drug is not there at reach anymore. Seth was my drug. I felt good seeing his name on my phone when I'd get a new message. But I have to get clean of Seth. Get out before it's too late.

My break is over and I head back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Anna, here, take these."

My boss hands me 2 zucchinis and I already know what he wants me to do with them: cut them julienne style to go with a fish dish we're experimenting with tonight. We've come closer since I got promoted as his Executive Sous Chef last week. But still, I feel like I have a long way to go to get his full trust.

There's no chitchat in the kitchen, which can be great sometimes, but it's killing me tonight. I don't wanna be left alone with my thoughts at this moment. I'm on Seth rehab. I need to talk or I'll go crazy.

When the chef leaves the kitchen to greet some of the VIP guests, I thank God Lucas is here tonight. I get closer to his station.

"Hey. You seemed focused." I say as he is peeling some carrots.

"Carrots. Yay." no excitement whatsoever in his voice, which makes me giggle a little.

"Yes, I know the feeling." Lucas has been our line cook for almost a year now and I think he is the one I feel closer to in this kitchen. He's a true friend, maybe because we are the same age and we were both born and raised in Astoria, or maybe it's just because his station was closer to mine, who knows.

Now that I'm done with the zucchini, I just look around, trying to decide on a plate that would go great with the fish dish. It must have been obvious that I was not actually caring for the plates, because Lucas interrupts my thoughts.

"So, the Family Guy guy still texting you?"

When I came back from L.A., everybody noticed I was not wearing my engagement ring anymore, so I just told them it was over between me and Joshua. But Lucas was the only one from work that I told about Seth. Of course, he knew who Seth was and confirmed that I was indeed leaving under a rock for the past few years, since I never knew Seth even hosted the Oscars. Come on! The Oscars are on Sundays and are on pretty damn late here in NYC. I don't have time for that!

"I've changed my number today."

"Are you serious? You know you could have just answered one of his thousand messages telling him to leave you alone."

"Yeah, but it was easier for me to just get a new number. I was afraid of answering and then make him think that the conversation door was finally open. Didn't wanna get his hopes up."

"Yeah, right. You didn't wanna text him back because you knew that if you did it once, you would never be able to stop yourself from texting him again and again and again."

He was right. I could never give into the temptation of writing to Seth. I know I wouldn't have stopped once that started. I still wanted him. I still wanted Seth to prove me that I was wrong, that he never meant what he said in that bathroom and that he would keep his promise and take care of me for the rest of his life.

But when I came back to NYC, I finally Googled Seth MacFarlane and it became clear to me that he was a player. Come on, a Hollywood hot shot like him that had never really been in a serious relationship? I read rumors of him going out with dozens of celebrities, but he'd never really admit to any of them. Also, saw hundreds of pictures of him on Red Carpet events, always by himself. What was that all about? Obviously, a player. And I can't deal with that. I know me. I get too serious too fast. So it's best to have had that Seth experience as a one night stand and leave it to that.

But God, that's been so hard. Especially when the guy you have grown feelings for has so many YouTube videos. The first 3 days after coming back from L.A. I watched every single damn video I could find on him. I would get a Ben & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Cookies pint, get into bed, log onto YouTube on my MacBook Air and watch his videos for hours. Those 3 days were the happiest and the saddest days of my life. I'd laugh and I'd cry watching the videos. What a loser!

"Whatever. Now I have a new number and Seth won't be able to bother me anymore. It was starting to get really annoying and he kinda lost his power over me I guess."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Come on, it's been over a month! I'm over him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure."

"What would you do if he showed up in front of you right now?"

"Nothing. I'd maybe say hey, because I'm polite, and would move on with my day."

"Great, so you can say hey to him right now, since he is right over there talking to the chef." Lucas points to the glass window that divides the kitchen from the dining area.

My heart stops. I can't feel my legs. I don't know what to do. Do I turn around and face Seth? I want to. But what am I gonna say? Also, what is he doing here? How did he find me? Was he looking for me? All of a sudden, I feel a happiness that I haven't felt in a month. And it's so good I can't help put smile on. Huge smile.

When I'm about to turn around, Lucas stops me.

"He's not here."

"What?" I look puzzled at Lucas. I don't understand what happened. Did he see me and left? "Did he leave?" I ask Lucas then turn around and find the chef talking to 3 men, but Seth is not among them.

"Seth was never here. I just told you that so you'd know for real how you feel about him. Yeah, you're totally over him." he rolls his eyes as he leaves me alone in the kitchen.


	30. Needle in a Haystack

3 months. It's been 3 months since she left.

During the first few weeks, I'd text her, asking her to pick up my calls so I could explain myself to her. I wanted to make it right. I wanted to let her know that I was a stupid man. Let her know that she didn't hear the whole conversation that morning in the bathroom. She just heard the stupid part where I was trying to tell myself that I wasn't fallen for her, when the truth was that I had already fallen for her that very first night.

But she wouldn't have it. Not only she'd never pick up my calls, she'd never text me back. And 2 months ago, when I texted her, I got a "Failure to send" message. I guess she got tired of it and changed her number. But even so, I'd try and text her once a week. Maybe she is having a problem with her phone? Nah, I know. Just getting my hopes up.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come on in." I say as my assistant gets in my office.

"Mr. MacFarlane, the client just sent me the contract for the event you are hosting next month. Also, the same client asked for a meeting tomorrow, in New York, so he could brief you on the event in person, he'd prefer that way. I checked your schedule and I was able to reallocate some of your demands of tomorrow for the day after, so I've arranged a flight for you in the morning and you will be back by the end of the day, so your week's schedule won't be affected that much."

New York. That's all I heard.

"Cancel my week in L.A. I'm staying in New York for the remaining of the week."

"But, Mr. MacFarlane, you have a meeting with Fox on Thursday and…"

"I'll call them to explain why I have to cancel it myself. Don't worry. Just make the necessary arrangements for me to meet with the client tomorrow afternoon, but have the rest of the week off in New York."

"Of course, Sir. Can I arrange the flight back to Sunday then?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Perfect. I'll make the arrangements." Joan says as she leaves me alone in my office.

Why am I doing that? Why am I staying in New York for more time than I should? Of course I know why: I wanna find Anna. But that's impossible! There's no way I can find her in a city of 8 million people! It would be easier to find a needle in a haystack.

"You can do this." I try to motivate myself "It's the Google era. You can find anything on Google. Let's start with all the data I have on her: Anna. New York. Cook." I look at the Google Search bar that I just inserted those words into and the results for the search: approximately 29.600.000 results "Ok… So… Yeah… Finding the needle in a haystack is definitely gonna be easier than this."

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Keep them coming! Love you! xxx**


	31. His Voice

I fake a smile to the man in front of me and take another sip of my wine. This was not the best idea of how to spend the one night off I get after 15 days of working straight.

Millie thought it was a good idea to set me up with a friend of her brothers. He sounded dreamy. This man sitting in front of me is an architect, owns a big firm, designs a lot of investment banking offices in the Financial District, is 35 years old, blond hair, green bright eyes, has a huge apartment on Gramercy Park, has no kids, no former wife, but, sadly, no personality. Turns out he is dreamy only on paper. I even hate his name: Elliot Scott. What a stupid name!

I decide to be polite: enjoy my free dinner, thank him by the end of the date, fake promise on a second date and head back home.

I close my apartment door behind me and I just sigh and shake my head.

"Well, at least I've tried." I try to convince myself, when in fact, I know, I didn't even give this guy a chance.

I grab my phone and text Millie one simple word: _Nope._

I'm tired, sad and just want not to think about anything. So I just shut down my phone, put on my PJ's, be cliché and grab me some ice cream and then sit down in front of the TV.

I start flipping channels when I stop as I hit a stupid show called "Lip Sync Battle". It's just so stupid that you can't not watch it.

When the show is over, I decide to take a bathroom break. When I'm done, I turn on my phone again. Millie's text pops: _Sorry to hear that. Coffee tomorrow?_ I answer with a thumbs up emoticon and turn it off again.

I'm heading to the kitchen to get me some water and that's when I hear him. I hear his voice. Seth's voice. That's definitely his voice. You never forget a deep amazing voice like his. I look around and I don't see him. Of course not, how would that be even possible, him being here in my apartment? So, what is that? I'm hearing voices now? Am I so crazy about this guy, even after so long, that I'm starting to hear his voice now? But then I hear laughs and it hits me: the sound is coming from my TV.

I head to the living room and there he is, on my TV. I can't even sit down I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous? I grab my remote control and hit the info button. It reads: Comedy Central's The Roast of Charlie Sheen. It's a rerun.

I sit down. And then I get up again. And then I sit down. And get up again when a mash up of Charlie Sheen's images start to roll. I pace around the room and I don't even know why. I've seen videos of Seth when I came back from L.A. I spent 3 straight days watching his YouTube videos. But somehow, on a TV show that happens to be on on the night I come back from a terrible date, it feels different. It feels like a sign. Some sort of sign. Which is silly, of course.

There he is again. I decide to just sit down and watch the whole show. I'm not strong enough to just change channels on Seth.

The show is OK, not my type of humor, I guess, but Seth… So polished with his shirt buttoned down just enough to give him the right sexy, not Jersey Shores sexy, look. His hair… his voice… his hands… Oh, those hands. What those hands have done to me…

And then, just like that, the show is over… I guess I was daydreaming during the show that I didn't even notice the time. A South Park episode is up next so I turn the TV off.

I stay on the sofa for a little bit longer. I don't even know if I'm thinking about anything. I'm just… absorbing it all. It was so great hearing his voice, seeing his face. It just makes me want to talk to him. Call him. See him. If I hadn't been stupid enough, I'd still have his number. But no, changed my phone number without saving his. Smart move, Anna.

I look at the clock and it reads midnight. Time to go to bed. I have to be at work at 7:30am. I get in bed and decide to take an emergency sleeping pill that I save for special occasions. Tomorrow the restaurant is closed for a private lunch party and I have to be on my A game, so I gotta sleep and fast and here's no way I'm gonna be able to do that with my head playing over and over again Seth's images from the show I've just watched. So, I take the pill, turn off the lights, and just like that, I'm out.


	32. Kya

It's almost 2 pm.

I'm exhausted.

I got here 8 am to start prepping for this event.

My restaurant… well, I wish!... The restaurant I work in is not huge. We can sit 64 people. And the group that is throwing this event is a small one, maybe 30 people.

The service is almost done by now, thank God, so I run to my locker in the staff bathroom and search for my phone so I can text Millie.

 _Will be done by 3. Come meet me here so we can go grab some coffee?_

I get an immediate reply from her.

 _Yes, ma'am._

"Hey" I hear Lucas call from the bathroom door "Boss is looking for you. The guests want to the meet the chefs".

"Urgh." I roll my eyes and Lucas smile "Ok, I'll be right there."

Why do people do that? I hate it. I don't want to be seen, that's why I work inside a goddam kitchen.

I put my phone away and meet Chef Johnson in the kitchen.

"We'll do this fast, before desert, so we have an excuse to get out of there." The good thing about my boss is that he is also not the kind of chef that is a show-off, he's very low key and also hates this meet-the-chef crap "I'll introduce you and I'll just thank them for choosing Kya for their event."

"Let's do this." I change my apron to a clean one to make a good impression on our guests. That's the least I can do, after all the restaurant gets a great amount of money from these private events and I get paid extra for them, so thank you very much.

When we get to the dinning area, they are sitting in two large tables and Johnson and I stand at the end of them. They start clapping, so stupid, and we just stand there, smiling, until the clapping stops. I take a better look at them and they are a pretty diverse group, which is not something we are used to. We get mostly executives in identical suits in our restaurant during lunch hour.

"I want to thank you guys for choosing Kya among the thousands of New York City restaurants you could have chosen". Johnson starts.

"This was the closest one to the office!" a smart ass shouts, making all the other guests laugh.

I fake a smile. There's always a smart ass in the crowd.

"Well, then I guess lucky us!" I say, just so Johnson can carry on.

"Thank you anyways. I know the Foundation, I'm a donor myself, and I know how hard you guys work to help find a cure for cancer, so it was a real pleasure catering for you guys this afternoon. We'll hurry up with you deserts now. Thank you again and enjoy!"

They clap as we head back to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were a donor." I stat as we start working on the desert, a passion fruit mousse with dark chocolate fudge on the side.

"Yes, I lost a cousin to cancer 5 years ago."

"So sorry to her that." the Chef is very private, so I don't push him to tell me more.

We finish platting the deserts and the waiters leave the kitchen with all 30 plates at once to speed things up.

Johnson says it's ok for me to leave now, he would finish up here, but I have to be back by 5 pm to start prepping for dinner service.

I change my clothes, grab my phone, leave through the back door and get a text from Millie.

 _Will be 5 minutes late. Sorry. I got an Uber because I want to go to that new coffee shop on the UES. Can you wait in front of Kya so I can pick you up?_

 _Ok. Waiting._

I stand in front of the restaurant, checking Instagram. The guests from the Foundation are starting to leave now and some of them greet me and thank me on their way out. I just nod and smile, nod and smile.

I decide to focus my attention on the phone screen so people won't greet me anymore, but that doesn't help.

"Desert was great." I hear someone scream over a loud ambulance siren.

I take a breath and close my eyes for 1 second. I'm so tired. But then I pull my head up and put a smile on to thank him.

"Thank you!" my smile disappears and my jaw drops when I realize it's him in front of me "Seth."


	33. You Fix This!

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this. Work's been crazy, but now I'm back! It's short, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **I'm already writing the next one as I post this, so next chapter will probably be out soon this week, so keep an eye out for it!**

 **Also, if there's anyone out there who would be willing to help me out with grammar and editing a bit, I'd love your help! Just send me a private message and I'll answer you soon enough!**

 **Thanks again and on with the story.**

 **xxx**

She's clearly shocked. And so I am.

I have to confess I had nothing to do with this meeting. I wish I were this good, but no. I had no luck looking for any trace of Anna online, but now, there she was, in front of me, just like that. Pure coincidence.

"How… What…" her face shows off how confused she looks. I can't blame her.

"I know. I'm speechless too." it's too loud out here, so I get closer to her. Also, I wanna get loser to her. I've been dreaming of this moment for 3 months now.

She looks down. I look down too and kick a little rock next to my left foot.

I get closer and closer and she looks up at me.

"Were you in there the whole time?" she asks.

"Yes."

"How come I didn't see you when the Chef and I came out to meet the guests?"

"I was out here taking a call."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… the irony in life… funny sometimes."

"I guess…"

"It's almost like it was saving us this meeting for a more private moment."

"I…" she stops talking when a car pulls up in front of us "I have to go."

"Anna, please!" I grab her by her arm when she walks towards the car. I know this act and the tone of my voice, they seem desperate, but I don't care at this point. I can't let her leave me. Not again.

She doesn't look back at me, but I don't let go off her. I see the back window of the car in front of us rolling down and I notice there's woman in the back seat looking at Anna and at me, also pretty confused.

She now stops her glance at me as if she knows me. She seems very angry too, as she speaks directly at me.

"You fix this!" she tells me loud enough so I can hear her clearly, then look at Anna, smiles at her, and ask the driver to drive off.


	34. Sidewalk

I see the Uber drive off and I get desperate. Millie just left me here!

"Who was that angry bird?" Seth asks behind me.

He's grabbing my fist… I take a deep breath and turn around.

"Millie."

"Oh, your best friend…"

"Yeah… My best friend just left me here. Maybe not the best of friends…"

"By the tone of the voice she directed at me, I think she is…"

I notice he still has his grip on my fist.

"You can release me now."

"Oh… Sorry…"

We look at each other. Neither of us say anything.

"Listen…" he gets closer to me "We have to talk. You have to let me explain everything" he sounds firm and a bit desperate too "I know how bad what you heard may have sound, but I can guarantee you've heard the wrong half of my conversation with myself, otherwise, if you've had heard the whole thing, I wouldn't have to apologize." he had said all of that through text messages before, but hearing him say that in front of me, I can feel his emotions and how sincere he's being "Also, I am very sorry you found out so soon that I talk to myself out loud. I was not planning on revealing that shameful feature of mine, not for another 2 weeks at least." he smirks and I melt down. Fuck you, stupid Seth dimples, fuck both of you!

"Seth…" I decide to go for it and be honest. I have nothing to lose. I've been hurting for 3 months now. He's here. He's asking for it "What I've heard, it hurt me. Pretty bad. Hearing you say that you were glad I was leaving so you wouldn't have to end whatever we had going on…"

"But that's not…" he interrupts me.

"Shut up!" I shoot at him and he makes the gesture of zipping his mouth shut "I was actually surprised that what I heard hurt me. I had ended an engagement 10 hours before and I was already developing feelings for another guy I've just met! That's just insane!" he looked a bit disappointed, but I go on "Since I came back home, I've thought about those hours in LA over and over. And over again. And I came to the conclusion that I had developed feelings so fast because I was afraid. Afraid of leaving something as solid as an engagement for a single life again. I hadn't been single in a while and I didn't know what that entailed anymore. I have to say it's not easy being single. But it's not as hard as I thought it would be. I kinda like being single and…"

"Excuse me… Oh, my God, Seth MacFarlane?" a random girl stops in front of us and asks Seth.

"Hey…" he smiles to her and then looks at me, apologetically.

"I'm such a Family Guy fan! And The Cleveland Show, and, oh my God, don't get me started on Ted! You're brilliant!"

"Thank you…" he keeps smiling at her.

"Do you mind taking a picture with me?" the girl already has her phone in hand.

"Sure."

"Do you mind taking this picture for me, please?" she hands me the phone. I aim, shoot and hand her phone back "Thank you. And thank you so much, Seth."

"No problem. Thank you." she hugs him and leaves.

He seems embarrassed somehow and it's kind of amusing.

"Sorry about that…"

"That's fine…"

He looks behind me, I turn myself around and see that some of the guys from party he was with is leaving the restaurant.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to go with them, we have a meeting this afternoon. But, please, let me take you out for dinner? We're not even close to be done here, I have so much more to say and I'm guessing you do too. And a sidewalk in Hell's Kitchen is not really the best place for us to do this."

"Yeah…" I smile at him.

"So, yeah? You'll have dinner with me?"

"I guess I will…"

"Yes!" he fist pumps. I giggle "Yeah… this shameful feature you just saw? Usually revealed 5 weeks in."

"Glad to know I'm often the exception."

"Oh, you have no idea…" he says that in a smooth tone and gets closer.

We look each other deeply in the eyes. He seems to be leaning in… Wait... is he going to…

"Hey, Seth, stop harassing the chef and let's go!" one of the jokesters of the bunch shouts from the restaurant door.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispers in my ear as he kisses me gently on the cheek.

I watch him leave… When he's almost reaching the guys, I see him turn around and head my way.

"Your phone… Give it to me." I look puzzled at him, but take my phone off my pocket and hand it over "Here's my number. Again. Since you've obviously changed yours." he winks as he hands me my phone back and leave the scene.


	35. Foie Gras

I check my watch for the 9th time.

9:05.

I check my phone again and go through the messages I've exchanged with Anna this afternoon. And it checks out: 9pm at Daniel, on the Upper East Side.

I picked out this restaurant because I've hired chef and owner of this restaurant, Daniel Boulud, for a party at my house once and every since that party, he's been asking me to dine at one of his restaurants in New York City, but I've been waiting for someone special to join me and… I finally found her.

I check again, 9:08 and when I look up, I see the hostess and Anna right behind her. She looks both amazing and amazed.

"Right here, ma'am" the hostess shows Anna her seat, but I stand up to greet her.

"Thank you." I thank the hostess, who excuses herself, and then I look at Anna "You look absolutely amazing!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she whispers in an angry tone of voice "Daniel? Freaking Daniel?" I don't understand why she's so mad, so I just look at her puzzled "I thought you meant someplace else, some other Daniel restaurant in NYC, but I typed in the address you gave me and realized, a little too late by the way, because I had just left the shower, it was freaking Daniel Boulud's restaurant and I didn't have anything to wear to come here!"

I look at her incredulous. She's kidding me, right? I look her up and down and she looks stunning! She is wearing a very classic, very poised little black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places.

"But you look absolutely sensational in that dress."

"Last time I wore this was to my aunt's funeral 6 years ago!" she sounds furious but I just can't handle it and burst out laughing "Seth!" she says through her teeth, embarrassed because everyone seems to be looking at us, well, at me for laughing so loud "Seth, please, stop it, the whole restaurant is looking at you. Sit down!" she pretty much pulls me down to my seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I realize I'm actually crying from laughing so hard. I take a deep breath, manage to control myself and smile at her. My smile almost fades away at the look of her serious face "I'm so sorry, but… everything… just amazing!"

"I'm glad you find this situation amusing, because I don't!"

"Come on, Anna. Put yourself in my shoes. It is amusing. You can see it, right?" it takes her 2 seconds and she smiles lightly.

"Maybe." she shrugs.

"But you do look absolutely sensational!"

"I know. This dress got me the number of 3 guys at my aunt's funeral." I laugh again, but not so loud "Seriously, Seth, this is a Michelin and James Beard Award winning restaurant, a heads up would have been nice!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think I may have heard those terms zapping through food shows, but that's about it."

"Then why would you choose this place, then?"

"The chef has catered for a party at my house once."

"What?" she says a little too loud and a few heads turn our way.

"Daniel has catered for a party I through last year at my house."

"I'm sorry, but a chef like Daniel Boulud doesn't cater a party! He cooks private dinners! He doesn't cater!" she sounds a little offended.

"Sorry, I clearly don't know how to use the right terms of your world, I didn't mean to offend you… Nor chef Daniel…"

"That's ok…" she takes a deep breath "I'm sorry I'm exasperated, it's just too much to handle at once: you showing up out of the blue, asking me to have dinner with you in a two-star Michelin restaurant… Too much going in a 8-hour window…"

"I know and I'm sorry. But I need you to know how happy I am that you agreed on doing this. Thank you so much." I touch her hand over the table and smile at her. She smiles back and my heart jumps. This girl has powers over me and I don't even know how to explain them.

"Good evening. My name is Joel and I'll be your server tonight. Here are the menus and I'll be right back to take your order."

"Thank you." Anna and I say in unison as the polite waiter hands us the menus and leaves our table.

I look over at Anna and her eyes are just glued to the menu, she's eating it all up and the sight makes me smile. I'm glad I decided to come here; it clearly makes her happy to be in an awarded restaurant. Note taken. She goes over the pages, back and forth. I just watch her. I love watching her.

"So, are you guys ready to order?" Joel approaches our table again and I realize I didn't even open my menu.

"I'm sorry, I can't decide!" Anna looks overwhelmed.

"What do you recommend, Joel?" I ask our courteous server.

"Well, sir, if you would like a starter, I highly recommend our foie gras, we'll have it finished for you at your table and…"

"Yes! I want that!" Anna sounded a little too excited. I smile and carry on.

"You heard the lady, we'll definitely have that."

"Perfect. And for your main course?"

"I'll have the lamb." she smiles and hands Joel her menu.

"Great choice, ma'am. And you, sir?"

I open the menu for the first time and just go with the first thing I read.

"I'll have the Wagyu Beef."

"And how would you like that cooked, sir?"

"Medium rare, please."

"Perfect. And would you like a glass of the House Red Wine to go with that?"

"Yes, we would." I answer for both of us.

"Perfect. I'll be right back with your wine."

"Thank you." Anna thanks him as he leaves our side.

"So, you seem excited about dinner!"

"I am, Seth, thank you so much. I've been meaning to come here for a while now, but New York has too many great restaurants and my pockets are not that deep, so I have to do my homework of going to a Michelin star restaurant just once every two months. So thank you for crossing this one off of my list."

"My pleasure."

Anna looks around the room and Joel returns with our wine.

"There you go, guys. Enjoy!"

"To a fresh start." I raise my glass to Anna.

It takes her a while, but she picks up her glass and joins me.

"To a fresh start."

We both take a sip and I start saying what I came here for.

"So, I just want to start by apologizing for being so stupid and not coming clean right there and then. I should have told you what you heard was not the entire conversation I was having with myself, as stupid as it may sound, and that you heard just the part that I was trying to fool myself into thinking I could just forget about you."

"To be fair, I didn't give you the chance to apologize…"

"But still, I should have insisted. Maybe then we wouldn't have lost these 3 months and… Ok, I'm not gonna mull over this. What I want is for you to know what I actually said that morning." I take a deep breath and look at her. She's holding on to her breath and so I hold her hand over the table and carry on "It's actually pretty cliché and I wish I had a better story to tell you, but, sorry, I don't… So, a long time ago, I had my heart broken. Since then, I've put up a wall and just had meaningless relationships. Told you, total cliché." I roll my eyes at my myself, embarrassed at how lame I am "That wall was pretty damn strong, until you came along. And you were able to just destroy that wall within hours and it freaked me out! I was not ready to live outside that wall, so a part of me was happy you were leaving because it meant I didn't have to deal with the feelings that came with living outside it. That wall had been there for so long I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to live without it. These past 3 months actually made me realized what I'm not strong enough to live without is you…"

There. Poured my heart out.

Anna is staring at me. She's not saying a word. Not even moving her lips. Just staring at me. And then, almost as in slow motion, her mouth opens and she speaks.

"Seth, I…" and right there her voice is interrupted by another one.

"Sir, ma'am, my name is Antoine and I'll be preparing your Foie Gras."


	36. Call it a Night

The making of the foie grois in front of the client is an amazing idea! I watch the man in front of me master the art of cooking it and it's so beautiful... I can't wait to tell Chef Johnson about it. Maybe we can have one of our plates done as so at Kya? Interesting… Maybe… The salad? Nah, lame. Maybe the ceviche? Yes! Our ceviche prepared at the client's table would be brilliant!

"Ma'am?" the server places the dish in front of me.

"Oh, thank you, it looks perfect!"

"Yes, it sure does. Thank you." Seth thanks as he gets his dish too.

I taste the dish and it's brilliant. How smooth it is and how much of a statement this dish makes amazes me.

"I can see by your face you clearly like it."

"Oh, I love it. Don't you?"

"It's pretty good, indeed." he smiles at me and I sense he's expecting something from me? Oh, yeah! To carry on with the conversation!

"Oh, sorry! Got lost in the food there for a second." I clear my throat with some wine as I also gather the courage to say it "Seth… I thank you for coming clean about the story. It doesn't matter if it's cliché or not, it's your truth and I can feel it's true, I can see how it hurt you and I'm glad you've come clean now." I smile at him.

"I feel there's a but coming..."

"But…" I smile fondly at him "These past 3 months I've spent as a single woman, after being with Josh for so long, made me realize I'm not that bad at being single. Sure, I miss having someone to come home to sometimes, but most of the time is great coming home to an empty apartment, where I can do, watch, eat, whatever I want whenever I want without being bothered. And it also made me focus even more on my career and I feel that Chef Johnson is actually acknowledging that in the kitchen and it makes me so happy to know I'm stepping in the right direction at Kya."

I look at him. He just nods. Not a smile, just a poker face.

"There you go, ma'am. Your lamb. And sir, your Wagyu Beef. Enjoy!"

I thank the waiter. Seth still says nothing as he starts on his steak. I start on my lamb and I let out a low moan, as the dish is divine.

I carry on with my dish and Seth with his, none of us saying a word. It's driving me mad.

"Seth, for the love of God, say something." I put down my silverware and look at him, pleading for a word, any word.

"Anna…" he puts down his silverware, takes a sip of his wine and with a gesture, asks for my hand, I give it to him and he rubs his thumb on it as he carries on "I would never ask for your individuality. I would never steal your independency. I would never come between your career. I don't want you to lose anything. I want to add to your life, not to take from it. What I wanna offer you is me, whenever you feel like having me. I don't wanna impose myself, I want you to be with me whenever you feel like being with me." I don't know why, but I feel a tear come down my left eye and when he looks down to take a deep breath, I wipe the tear off without him noticing "I'm not a boy. I'm a 42-year-old man, who happens to love his freedom as well. Come on, when you meet a 42-year-old man that's never been married before, it's presumed he's either gay or enjoys his solitude. I'm the latter, FYI." I giggle and he continues, "I've been in relationships that didn't work because the women would be totally dependent on me, would want to be with me 24/7, wouldn't give me enough room and I don't function that way. So, what you're saying actually gives me higher hopes of us working as a couple. Besides, you live in New York, I live in L.A. You can't get more room than that." he smiles big and I grab his hand. I don't know why I do that, but I suddenly feel the urge to hold on to him "Listen, I'm not asking you anything, I don't need you to give me any sort of answer tonight. I wanted us to meet so I could explain myself in person. I couldn't leave our situation as it was; it was not fair to me nor to you. So, now that I've said what I needed to say and you said what you needed to say, let's just finish our delicious dinner and call it a night."

I don't know if he intend to or not, but that sounded a bit too harsh. I don't know if I want to leave this conversation where it is, I don't know if I have more to say, but it feels like he doesn't give me a choice.

I resume having dinner, which is delicious all the way to the very end, but somehow I've lost my appetite. When the waiter comes and asks if we want any dessert, I can't find my appetite and I refuse it, knowing I will so regret it later not having dessert at Daniel.

Things feel a bit awkward after that 'call it a night' thing and when the check comes and Seth takes care of it, I'm glad it's over and I can run for the hills. Except that… I don't want to run for the hills. I don't wanna leave Seth. I know what I said, and I meant every word, I am having a great time being single. But I also know what is like to be by Seth's side and I love that too.

"So…" Seth starts "It was great seeing you again. I had missed you and you look just as lovely as I remembered." he gives me a kiss on the cheek and looks deeply in my eyes "Sorry if I came down too strong in there, but I really needed you to know I would never force you to have a life you don't want to have. You have to know that I'm different than other men. I'd rather see you once a month than not see you at all. But you take your time and…"

And I interrupt Seth by attacking him with my lips. Because, no, I don't want to call it a night.


	37. Hail a Cab

Her lips pressed hard against mine, a bit clumsy at first. I guess that means she was just as anxious as I was for this kiss. The urge I had to fight the entire night, hell, the entire day, since I first saw her today, it was starting to hurt like hell! But now, it doesn't matter anymore, because her lips are on mine and I don't care about anything anymore.

Oh, thank God she didn't buy into that bullshit of mine. I'm not talking about living the life she wants, of course I mean it, she deserves to live the life she chooses to herself. The bullshit I'm talking about is the 'call it a night' I said earlier, when we were still inside, having dinner. Of course I didn't want to call it a night! This is Anna in front of me, finally! This is I, Seth MacFarlane, meeting Anna after 3 months of obsessively searching for any sign of her. Of course I don't want to call it a night! That's the last thing I wanna do.

Her lips are something out of this world... Her tongue is so soft and warm… She tastes like chocolate. How is that even possible? She didn't eat any chocolate tonight! I try to control myself, but I put my mouth on hers in a desperate, passionate and urgent way. I kiss her like that so she knows I can't wait to have her in my bed. It is fast, rough... I want her panting for air. She needs to know I want her. All of her.

And then I realize we are on a sidewalk in New York City. Not the most romantic spot in town.

So, I do a very demanding thing and break our passionate kiss to hail a cab, but there's none in sight.

"What… What are you doing?" she sounds frustrated.

"Anna, listen to me…" I grab her gently by her shoulders "I've been waiting for this moment for 3 months now. Obsessively so. You just attacked me with your lips, which, in my language, means a green light. Correct me if I'm wrong here." I look at her and she doesn't say a word "Great. Then I need you to know I wanna do bad things to you right now." she raises her eyebrows "I mean, not bad bad, I mean dirty things." she giggles now because of course it's so lame to say that "You know what I mean!" I chuckled as well "I wanna do things to you that I can't start doing in the middle of a random street in Manhattan. So, if you want me to do those things to you, get in a cab with me. What do you say?"

She releases herself from my grip and hails a cab. I smile at her as she opens the door for me.

"Shall we, sir?" she grins and I enter the cab after her.

"To The Crosby Street Hotel, please." I instruct the taxi driver and resume to one of my favorites things in the world: kissing Anna.


	38. Cab & Elevator

**Guys, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update, life has been crazy with work, but I'm on vacation now and got some time to write, FINALLY! Hope you guys are still out there and continue to support my story.**

 **Tanks for every new follower/reader I got lately and I hope you are enjoying this crazy little fic of mine! :)**

 **Please, don't forget to read/review/favorite, please?**

 **Next chapter is almost done, so should be out next week!**

 **Love you all!**

As soon as our cab starts moving, we resume to what we were doing before, but, of course, amped up a bit now that we are inside a car. We are seriously making out and I now remember why I couldn't stop thinking about this guy for the past 3 months. Seth is something totally different than any other guy I've been with. His tongue touches mine and I'm instantly wet. And I can feel our making out section also arouses him. Literally. I can feel it with my own hand how hard he is and it makes me wet even more.

He moves his expert hands up and down my bare tight and, all of a sudden, his finger is inside me. I moan without breaking our kiss and I can feel his devious smile when I do so. He caresses my inside like the pro he is. He adds his thumb to the party happening down there and presses hard on my clitoris. I try very hard to control myself, but I can't. In a matter of seconds, I cum. I literally cum inside a New York City cab. That's a total first for me.

He breaks our kiss as he can feel I'm shaking.

"That's how I like you, dripping wet and shaking for me, babe." he whispers in my ear, and suck on my earlobe before resuming to my lips.

Now, it's my turn and I grab his hard, throbbing cock through his pants.

"Don't." he warns me. I look at him puzzled "We are here." he says. I hadn't even noticed the car had stopped. He winks at me, swipes his credit card and gives me a hand to help me out of the car.

When I stand up, my knees fail me, but Seth is prompt to catch me.

"I got you." he smiles "And clearly, I did something right in there since you can't even stand up straight".

"Just shut up and move." I just wanna go inside already and finish what we've started in the car. I so desperately need him at this point, I can't even think of a come back.

We cross the hotel lobby and enter the elevator. Seth presses an elevator button. We are not holding hands, we are not talking to each other, we are not even looking at each other. We are just there, by ourselves, in the elevator. I wonder if Seth doesn't wanna be seen with me in public. But that doesn't make sense, does it? We were just making out in the middle of the street! I'm being paranoid. Or am I?

The elevator starts going up. Seth is standing behind me. He's in the left corner, I'm in the right one. I can feel his stare. Somehow I can feel he's looking me up and down, and I burn inside. When I take a deep breath to help me get through this nightmare of a ride, Seth pulls me by my wrist, holds me against the elevator wall and starts working his magic tongue in mine.

I reverse his maneuver and get him against the wall this time. He manages to chuckle while our lips are still glued together. I pull my hand down his pants and grab his cock. It's warm, it's hard, it's throbbing, and I want it inside my mouth.

"This is very '50 shades of Grey' of you, ma'am".

"You want me to stop?"

"Oh, God, no. Please, carry on."

And I go back to attacking him with my lips.

The elevator door soon opens up again, almost as kicking us out.

Seth leads me inside his hotel room. It's an amazing, huge room.

"Ok, so how many families are staying here in this room with you?" he awkwardly laughs.

"I know, right? But the company that hired me for that corporate job is paying for everything, so let's enjoy!"

He gets closer and looks me in the eyes. His lust visibly there. And I hope he can see mine too, because God, oh God, I know I'm about to have the best sex of my life.


	39. Bliss

I look Anna up and down. I take a hard look at her body, probably more now than ever, since God knows when I'm gonna see this girl again, and I wanna take a mental picture of her for eternity. I already know this, but looking at her and her body just confirms she is, indeed, an incredible fuck. I feel electricity running through my body just looking at her. And now I feel it's time to do the primal thing and I start touching her all over, but not kissing just yet. I tease her, get our lips very close together, but not one kiss, not just yet.

"Please…" she begs me when I suck on her neck.

I look her in the eyes.

"Bed or couch?"

"Bed." she answers.

I take her hand and walk her to the bedroom. As soon as we get to the room, she asks me to turn off the only light that's on, that is a lamp by the side of the bed. Although I want to admire her body in the lights, I oblige. I'd do anything this girl asks me too. There's a red flag waving right there, but I ignore it and resume to kissing her.

We both lay on the bed and I pounce on her and start to kiss her deeply. This girl likes to kiss a lot. She just doesn't pull away from my mouth. As we are making out, clothes start to come off. I know for a fact how much I respect and like this girl. But I had forgotten how she had such a fucking banging body.

As I make my way down her panties, I know I have to make love to her. There are so many different ways to fuck. Hate fucking, maintenance fucking, porn fucking, marathons, etc. All have a time and a place. But if you want to make an impact on a girl… if you want to create a new wrinkle in her brain where she will never forget you… Love her body. Worship every inch of it. Lust her being. And when you fuck her, it's slow deep and hard, until she loosens up and gets wet enough for you to really pound her like your DNA wants to. And when that pounding starts, don't cum until you are both drenched in sweat and her hair is matted and she's begging you for it.

Generally, with casual sex I am not going to go down on a girl. Who knows what is really going on down there? Smells, nifty new diseases? But Anna is not casual sex. Yes, it's only the second time I'm with this girl, but God, how great this girl makes me feel! So, yes, I'm gonna go her just like I did the first time we were together. I remember her squirting for me, maybe I can do it again this time?

As I start to lick and suck her, I hear her moans immediately and it makes my dick throb. The power she has over me, she has no idea!

As I slide my middle finger inside of her, I feel something I've never felt before with anyone else. With my finger inside of her, she starts moaning and whimpering and I feel her pussy clamp down so tight on my finger I can barely pull it out. One fucking finger! When I slide it in and out of her again, I can feel her muscles contracting and gripping my finger like a vice grip. I didn't feel this the first time we had sex. Maybe now she's more comfortable with me?

I try not to think much of it, as I continue to worship at the alter of her body. I make sure our souls are intertwined in sweat and lust before I fuck her. I wanted her to never forget me. I want her to never leave me ever again. When I get on top of her, she slides my dick inside of her and I start pushing in slow. I see her wince and feel her body flinch. I stop.

"Anna, are you ok, baby?"

"Yes… it's just… it's big."

"Well, thank you." I joke.

She laughs and, God, how strong I feel about this girl!

"Slowly, please." she asks when she stops laughing.

"Of course." I kiss her lips gently as I back up some and start making love to her slow and shallow until I feel her get her wet enough and excited enough to try again.

I push all the way in and this time I feel her G spot and notice she doesn't wince. Now I start grinding deep. I'm on top of her and I stay like this for a very long time. Never forgetting to be kissing, licking, sucking, biting and running my hands through her hair, pulling it. Grabbing her ass, tits, neck... Our two bodies become one.

I am not going to cum until I know I am giving her a life-altering sex.

When I feel we are completely and entirely covered in sweat, saliva and lust, I hear her pull my ear close to her lips.

"Please, Seth, cum for me."

Her wish is my command. I wrap my arms around her back and under her arms and grab the back of her shoulders with my hands. I intertwine our legs and lock them together. I push as deep and hard into her as I can, using my legs, arms and core... My entire being, to be as far inside her as possible.

And there it is. I cum. And the universe, my universe, our universe… My soul merges with hers.

For this moment, I am completely free, and we were one.

Bliss.


	40. Whisper

I emerge back on planet earth.

Where am I? I look around and I realize I'm at a hotel room. Seth's hotel room.

Back to reality.

I turn around and Seth is lying next to me.

"Well, you don't look tired at all." I joke, since he is clearly exhausted.

"I know, right? It's like I've been sleeping for 12 hours straight, I feel so refreshed."

I giggle and he chuckles. I love these moments. Where we can just be us. Nobody to impress. Nobody looking at us. It's just us, here, in bed, after making love. Because that's what it felt like: love. Am I crazy? I have to be sure… But how?

I look into his eyes. I move forward and start kissing him. Touching him. Kissing him deeper. I never stop touching him and kissing him. And I feel he is ready again.

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"It's all you, I have no control over it! It's your fault!"

"Well, then let me take care of it."

This time, I get on top of him. I ride him and this is my favorite position because I can see his face all the time. He is cupping my breasts, sucking them and kissing them, and he is again, driving me crazy. He has that effect on me. That electricity in bed I've never felt with anyone else. And for one moment there, I can see it in his eyes: love. My answer right there. It is love. Right?

I move to his lips and kiss him deeply as we both climax again.

I roll off of him. Totally spent. I close my eyes and he plays with my hair, lovingly. It's making me very sleepy. I'm almost out when I hear him whisper.

"I love you, Anna."


	41. We're Amazing

There's this sound that wakes me up. Not sure what it is… So I open my eyes and start looking around to where that noise might be coming from… It's the shower… I grab my phone to check the time: 6am.

I get up and head to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she greets me from inside the shower.

"Good morning to you too!" I answer her as I chuckle.

"Did I wake you up?"

"You kind did, jerk!"

"So sorry. I know it's really early, but I really have to go to work, I'm already late." she gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel.

"It's 6am!"

"Tell me about it. Kitchen work starts early, sweetie." she pecks my lips and heads out of the bathroom. I follow her.

"But… why? Doesn't lunch service start at like… 11?"

"Yeah, but do you think the veggies magically cut themselves, the meats are perfectly seasoned by accident and desserts don't need time to settle? Kitchen work is hard work and a lot of prepping time. Most often than not, more prep hours than service hours."

"I see… I thought we'd at least have time for breakfast together…" I think I sound more hurt than I intended to because she stops getting ready and gets closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Seth. This job is very important to me and I have to be on time." she pecks my lips and rubs my nose on hers. God, I love that! "When do you leave for LA?"

"Sunday."

"We have plenty of time then."

"Yeah, I suppose." I fake a smile and she doesn't notice it because she's busy getting ready to leave.

To leave me. My head starts hurting immediately at the thought of it. My heart sinks. Am I going way too deep way too soon? She seems to be perfectly fine leaving me, but I'm here already dreading the minute she walks out that door.

"Ok…" she says and I snap out of it "I think I got everything…" she looks around holding her purse…

"I think so…" I also look around to see if she's leaving anything behind… Nope, just my broken heart is left behind, Anna. Carry on…

"Ok, then…" she smiles at me and for one second, I feel better.

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"Around 11pm."

"Wow… long hours, huh?"

"Yeah… Brutal."

"Do you wanna sleep over again?" I walk up to her.

"I'd love that, Seth." her face lights up as I hold her in my arms not wanting to let go ever "I just need to go home to get some clothes."

"I can pick you up and we can do that together. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds amazing. You're too good to me."

"It's my pleasure." I rub my nose on hers. Heaven.

"Ok, let me go!" she jokes and I release her from my embrace.

We walk to the door. I open it for her.

"Thank you for last night." she stats looking deep into my eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me. I did nothing by myself. It's us. We're amazing."

"I think so too." she smiles big and I can't hold myself any longer and lean in to kiss her passionately so she can feel how much I want her to stay but understand she has to go.

"Now go, before I kidnap you." I tell her jokingly, but I'd totally do that.

She laughs and leaves. I close the door and turn around, looking at my room.

"I'm fucked."


End file.
